Somos papás?
by Kary-chan
Summary: Un pequeño bebe llega a la vida de Duo y los demas muchachos... CAPITULO 6 ARRIBA, gomen por no actualizar pronto u.u
1. Un bebe llega a casa

Chapter 1  
  
Un bebe llega a casa.  
  
Duo veia con impaciencia al pequeño bebe que tenia enfrente de el, el bebe se movia y jugaba con sus manitas y pies mientras Duo trataba de pensar que haria el con un bebe... y un bebe que sobre todo no era de el... un bebe que apenas en la tarde no penso tener y se le encontro ahi desvalido y abandonado a los pies de una iglesia con una nota.  
  
****Flash back****  
  
Duo bobeaba por las calles, habia salido por algo de comer puesto que en la casa que compartia con Heero no habia nada en el refrigerador, se habia mudado apenas dos semanas y nunca se le ocurrio pensar que a Heero le valia un comino si habia algo de comer o no en esa casa, puesto que casi nunca se encontraba en ella.  
  
Ya era muy tarde y por supuesto que todos los comercios estaban cerrados, y su barriguita clamaba por algo que comer, asi buscando un establecimiento aun abierto cuando paso por una iglesia que le recordo a la iglesia Maxwell, y cual seria su sopresa que a los pies de la majestuosa puerta de la iglesia (tambien cerrada) estaba una canastita... claro que el primer pensamiento de Duo fue que estaba llena de comida (n/a: ¬¬ sin comentarios), pero al verla moverse un poco penso que serian cachorros, como la curiosidad le pudo mas fue a revisarla.  
  
Y ahi dentro de la canasta estaba un precioso bebe, que al ver a Duo cuando este quito la mantita que lo cubria le sonrio (era la primera vez que veia a alguien desde que su mamá lo habia dejado ahi).  
  
-Dios.. te abandonaron pequeño...- dijo Duo mientras sacaba al bebe y lo cargaba, este dio una carcajada cuando Duo lo alzo en vilo, al parecer a el no le importaba que lo hubieran dejado abandonado ahi.  
  
Duo decidio en poco tiempo, se llevaria el pequeño, si pasaba ahi la noche lo mas probable es que moriria de hiportermia por el frio que hacia, no aguantaria hasta la mañana. Se puso de cuclillas (con el bebe en los brazos) para buscar entre las mantas algo que indicara el nombre del pequeño, pero no encontro mas que una nota que decia que por favor cuidaran de el, el pequeño ni tardo ni perezoso se empezo a entretener con la larga trenza de Duo que cayo hacia delante cuando se agacho.  
  
Duo le sonrio y empezo a caminar de nuevo, el habia sido un huerfano, y aquel pequeñin ahora estaba destinado a lo mismo... no, desde ahora el seria su papá.  
  
****final de flash back******  
  
Y asi era como ese pequeñin habia llegado hasta la casa, pero... Duo no tenia ni idea de como cuidar un bebe... bueno tenia la vaga idea.  
  
Se escucho abrir la puerta principal, miro el reloj eran las 11 p.m, a esa hora Heero acostumbraba llegar de su trabajo siempre... Duo envolvio al bebe de nuevo entre las mantas y bajo a darle a Heero la buena nueva...  
  
Eso estaba raro, penso Heero en cuanto entro... Duo normalmente siempre tenia la television a todo volumen cuando llegaba y la cocina siempre estaba echa un desastre por que el acababa de cenar, pero ahora todo estaba tranquilo, tambien la cocina estaba impecable, escucho los suaves pasos de Duo bajar la escalera, y de pronto algo que rompio toda la quietud de la casa.. el llanto de un bebe... ¿UN BEBE?.  
  
-No, no chiquito no llores...- se escucho consolarlo Duo mientras entraba a la cocina donde estaba un estatico Heero -yo se que tienes hambre, yo tambien tengo...- (n/a: no compro nada de comer -.-)  
  
-Duo... Duo... Duo que significa ese niño?- pregunto Heero aun, todavia aun, sin creer nada de lo que veia.  
  
-^^ nuestro bebe- dijo Duo contento.  
  
-Nuestro?? de donde diablos lo sacaste??-  
  
-Pues....- y Duo le conto toda la historia mientras se sentaba arrullando al bebe que bostezaba abriendo grande su boquita, en los brazos de Duo se sentia agusto y protegido, se sentia bien estando con su "mami". (n/a: sí, el bebe ya adopto a Duo como su nueva mamá)  
  
-No podemos conservarlo- le dijo determinante Heero.  
  
-Si podemos- lo desafio Duo.  
  
-Duo...- iba a empezar a retarlo Heero.  
  
-Mira... si lo llevamos a un horfanatorio podria quedarse ahi a que no lo adopten nunca... ¿que mas da si lo adoptamos nosotros?... despues de todo la madre fue capaz de abandonarlo, sea por la razon que fuera.-  
  
-Hnn- Heero no estaba tan convencido, no sabia si Duo podria cuidar de un bebe... digo muy apenas podia cuidarse a si mismo... y sabia que el terminaria cuidando de los dos a final de cuentas.  
  
-Ahora que bueno que llegaste, ten- y le entrego al bebe que lo miro con sus grandes y bonitos ojos, violetas, si por alguna extraña razon aquel pequeño tenia los mismos ojos que Duo...  
  
Heero tomo en sus brazos casi como si fuera material radioactivo al bebe, manteniendolo alejado lo mas posible, ya sabia que el terminaria cuidando al niño. -Yo no lo pienso cuidar-  
  
-Es nada mas mientras voy a comprar algunas cosas ¬¬, no lo podia dejar solito, ni llevarmelo afuera hace frio y el no tiene ropita adecuada- solto Duo mientras salia.  
  
-CUIDALO- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, Heero respondio con un gruñido de ¿afirmacion? y volvio a mirar al bebe, ahora balbuceaba como si le estuviera hablando.  
  
*Quien es este...* pensaba el bebe mientras lo veia.  
  
Heero analizo al pequeño, ojos violaceos, pero mas bien entre grises, no eran tan iguales a los de Duo como penso a primer instancia, el pelo que se le notaba rubio, era un bonito bebe.  
  
*Quiero a mi mamá* penso el bebe y empezo a llorar a pulmon abierto, aquel hombre (Heero) no le gustaba mucho.  
  
-o.O no no no no no no no, no llores niño!!- decia Heero, ahora ¿como diablos podia hacerlo callar?, recordo que Duo se lo acomodo en el regazo y lo arrullaba... pues el haria lo mismo.  
  
El bebe al sentirse de nuevo en un regazo calientito y recofortante dejo de llorar, no era su "mami" pero estaba bien... ¿entonces ese era su "papi"?  
  
Tardo un rato en hacer que el bebe se callara y se durmiera en su regazo... todo lo que hacia por su baka trenzado ¬¬.  
  
El bebe se habia quedado dormido sin comer nada, y Heero lo habia dejado en la cama rodeado de almohada para evitar que se callera de esta al darse vueltas, Duo se habia tardado, y si, no habia nada pero nada que comer.  
  
Duo llego cargado de bolsas de comida, y ademas de biberones y formula para el bebe, pañales desechables (n/a: lo mas indispensable por ahora), Heero nada mas lo veia acomodar todo en la alacena mientras el preparaba la cena para los dos.  
  
Heero no sabia que pensar de lo que les deparaba el futuro con ese bebe, pero se alegraba de ver a Duo tan contento.  
  
Duo esta feliz, bueno el siempre estaba feliz, pero ahora tenian un bebe, su bebe.  
  
********************  
  
Jejejeje hola ^^!!!  
  
Con otra historia a la carga, wheeee!!! espero le guste el primer capitulo ^^. Esta historia de repente se me vino a la mente, espero en serio les guste.  
  
Mate ne!!  
  
******************** 


	2. Mala noche

Chapter 2  
  
Mala noche.  
  
La tranquilidad en aquella casa desde la llegada de Duo no habia sido la misma, pero ahora era el caos desde la llegada del bebe.  
  
Heero hacia intentos vanos por evitar que el llanto del bebe le llegara a los oidos tapando con la almohada su cabeza.  
  
-DUO, YA CALLALO!!!!- le grito ya impaciente, queria dormir y descansar del día tan agotador que tuvo.  
  
-Shh shhh- arrullaba al bebe Duo paseandose por toda la habitacion, el cabello lo llevaba suelto moviendose mientras se mecia junto al bebe, su pijama eran unos boxers y una camiseta, el llanto del bebe y los gritos de Heero de que lo callara lo ponian nervioso, ¿¿¿porque el bebe no se queria dormir???.  
  
-¿Ya lo cambiaste? ¬¬- pregunto Heero sentandose en la cama, sabia que era inutil intentar dormir hasta que el niño estuviera de nuevo dormido, pero ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, eso era el colmo.  
  
-Ya lo hice... ¿no estara enfermito el pobrecito?- pregunto a Heero sin dejar de poner ojitos de cachorrito.  
  
Heero dio un suspiro de resignacion, se levanto de la cama, fue hasta Duo para comprobar la temperatura del bebe, estaba normal... un momento, ya recordaba, los bebe comian a todas horas...  
  
-¿Ya probaste dandole su biberon?-  
  
-No.. ya ceno- le contesto viendolo con cara de ¿a poco le tengo que volver a dar de comer?.  
  
-Duo...-suspiro Heero, se dio la vuelta y camino, seria mejor bajar a la cocina a preparar un biberon para hacer callar a la bocina andante que era ese bebe.  
  
Duo lo siguio, aun arrullando al bebe, pero este seguia sin calmarse.  
  
*Mamá!!! tengo hambre!!! tengo hambre!!!* bueno al menos Heero habia acertado en que tenia el pobre bebe.  
  
Mientras el agua hervia Duo decidio sentarse un poco, y Heero pudo ver de reojo que Duo se estaba quedando dormido con el bebe en brazos, claro que el pequeño habia dejado de llorar y ahora veia atento como cabeceaba Duo por el sueño.  
  
Ese bebe parecia que entendia mas de lo que se debia a su edad.  
  
Pero no fue buena idea que Duo comenzara a cabecear puesto que su cabello cayo sobre sus hombros y para el bebe fue una gran, pero gran tentacion.  
  
-Aaaaay!!!- se quejo Duo cuando sintio el jalon de cabellos que le hizo el bebe, este se carcajeo al ver la reaccion de su "mamá". -no bebe, u.u no es juguete- dijo volviendose a echar todo el cabello a su espalda, miro para ver que era lo que hacia Heero y se encontro con que estaba echando la formula al agua caliente en el biberon, al menos el jalon lo habia hecho despertarse por completo.  
  
Cuando estuvo listo el biberon para ser tomado por el bebe, se lo quito a Duo de los brazos, Duo lo vio con cara de desconcierto.  
  
-Vete tu a dormir, yo le doy el biberon- dijo como respuesta.  
  
-Eh?-  
  
-Te estas quedando dormido, mejor vete a dormir- le volvio a decir.  
  
-Esta bien...- Duo se levanto de la silla y vio al bebe quedarse dormido mientras tomaba su leche en los brazos de Heero, este parecia otra persona con el bebe en brazos.  
  
Cuando el bebe hubo acabado toda su leche y quedadonse placidamente dormido Heero subio, menos mal que ni Duo ni él, tenian mal dormir, pues asi el bebe podia dormir en la misma cama sin el temor de ser aplastado por el brazo o pie de alguno de los dos, porque por el momento no tenian ningun otro lugar donde pudiera dormir en bebe sin peligro.  
  
Al amanecer, o mas bien dicho despues de otras pocas horas mas de dormir, Heero desperto y no vio ni rastro del bebe o de Duo en la cama, bajo y tampoco habia rastro en el resto de la casa de ellos....  
  
Heero rasco su cabeza, ¿donde se habrian metido?.... empezo a hacer el desayuno, el tenia que estar en el trabajo antes de las 10 a.m. pero no podia quedarse con la duda de adonde habia ido Duo con el pequeño, ¿habria recapacitado y lo llevaria al horfanatorio?, pero bueno Duo sabia cuidarse el solo... verdad? -.-U.  
  
-Ya llegue!!!!- grito Duo al entrar a la casa, no habia tardado ni quince minutos en llegar, traia una bolsa de pan.  
  
-Fui por el pan calentito- sonrio, el bebe lo traia envuelto en la manta, solo se le veia la carita.  
  
-El niño no es muñeco para que lo carges asi ¬¬U-  
  
-Lo traigo bien agarrado-  
  
-Ayer dijiste que no lo podias sacar por el frio ¬¬-  
  
-Lo cubri bien-  
  
-Me hiciste cuidarlo por eso-  
  
-Tambien es tu hijo, debes cuidarlo-  
  
.-No es mi hijo!!!- dijo Heero de repente, ¿que de verdad Duo hablaba enserio con eso de adoptar aquel niño?.  
  
Duo le saco la lengua como respuesta y subio a la habitacion, ¿se habria enojado?, pero pronto volvio a bajar y le entrego una lista a Heero.  
  
-Necesito estas cosas por favor- le dijo seriamente, Heero miro a Duo, miro al bebe (que le sonreia) y luego miro la lista, tomandola despues de un segundo, leyo lo que decia.  
  
-Ropa? juguetes?- dijo al terminar de leer la lista, no era tan larga y en general era eso lo que habia puesto en ella.  
  
-Si, podrias comprarlos?- le contesto  
  
-Duo..- dijo impaciente Heero.  
  
-Por favoooor- suplico con una voz tierna Duo, a lo que Heero accedio, como podia negarle algo a Duo (n/a: pierde la cordura con Duo ese muchacho ^^U).  
  
A las 9 Heero salio rumbo a su trabajo, despedido por Duo y por el bebe, Duo lo cargaba y movia la manita del niño para que despidiera a Heero.  
  
-Dile adios a Heero, bebe- le decia.  
  
-¬¬U ese niño necesita un nombre- penso Heero en voz alta.  
  
-Que te parece: Heero junior ^^- le dijo Duo ocultando una risita.  
  
-¬¬ un nombre que no sea el de nosotros, y adios que se me hace tarde- le dijo cortanto la platica.  
  
-Dile adios al mas gruñon de tus papás, bebe-   
  
-¬¬ DUO!!- grito Heero sin voltear atras.  
  
-:P... bye!!- y se metio en la casa alzando en vilo al bebe jugando con el.  
  
*******************  
  
Jejeje ^^ se ve bien Heero de padre ne? esperen el proximo capitulo.  
  
Dejen REVIEWS :D.  
  
Mata ne.  
  
*************** 


	3. Se quedará?

Chapter 3  
  
Se quedará?  
  
-A ver... ahora te tengo que dar de comer... ¿podras comer ya papilla nene?- le platicaba Duo mientras abria la alacena y sacaba el frasquito con la papilla -no creo que comiendo pura leche estes agusto ¿verdad?-  
  
Mientras le hablaba Duo procuraba mecer al bebe para evitar que se aburriera o comenzara a llorar. Cuando Duo platicaba con el bebe no utilizaba el tono con el que la demas gente le acostumbra hablar a los niños pequeños (n/a: si ya saben con ese tono de que los niños no entienden nada y tuvieran retraso ¬¬), pero si le hablaba de manera dulce y tranquila.  
  
La mañana estaba tranquila, se suponia que esa mañana Duo comenzaria a buscar empleo, pero claro ya habia nuevos planes :D.  
  
-Con que te entretendre toda la mañana?- le preguntaba mientras se lo ponia en la rodilla y le hacia caballito.  
  
-Aun no tienes juguetes, y si te saco a pasear es probable que pesques un resfriado por que no tienes ropa adecuada ^^- el bebe lo miraba sin perderse una palabra de lo que decia Duo y le sonria, en otras ocasiones se carcajeaba al subir y despues bajar sentado en la rodilla de su "mamá"  
  
-Y Heero no volvera hasta por la noche... ya se!!! Q-chan!!- dijo levantandose, subio rapido a la habitacion, donde estaba otra computadora (aparte de la de Heero) para llamar a Quatre. El bebe al sentarse Duo ni tardo ni perezoso puso sus manitas sobre el teclado.  
  
-Bebe, eres muy travieso u.u- dijo Duo volviendo a levantarse y acomodar al niño en la cama, utilizando la tecnica de Heero de dejarlo entre las almohadas, pero vio que estaba muy inquieto y ni eso lo detenia.  
  
-Ven pues- y lo volvio a abrazar -pero te estas quietecito eh?- marco a la casa de Quatre.  
  
El bebe estaba fascinado con tantos botoncitos de la computadora y los queria aplastar todos, pero su "mami" no lo dejaba.  
  
-Si? ah! Hola Duo como estas?- saludo Quatre cuando Duo aparecio en la pantalla de su computadora.  
  
-Quatre.. podrias traerme ciertas cosas para tu sobrino ^^U?-  
  
-Eh... cual sobrino?.. estan mis hermanas en tu casa .__.?- pregunto extrañado.  
  
-No ^^U es que...- pero en ese instante el bebe lanzo otra carcajada  
  
-Este es tu sobrino, es nuestro bebe ^^- Duo lo alzo para que lo viera mejor Quatre.  
  
-Es adorable ^^, pero como es eso de que es "¿su bebe?"-  
  
-Traeme esta lista que te mando y te digo ¿si?- dijo apretando el boton de enviar y mandandole una nueva lista de cosas, que eran sillita, que cunero, que demas.  
  
-Yo te lo pago ^^ solo traelo- claro que Duo tenia su cuenta de ahorro, pero el problema era que no podia salir a comprarlas el solo, si casi podia controlar al bebe ahi en la casa, y luego por la mañana que salieron el bebe se revolvia entre sus brazos y Duo casi imaginaba que se le caia la bolsa del pan junto con el bebe, no se queria imaginar que pasaria si saliera por largo rato con el bebe.   
  
-Esta bien.. ire para alla cuando termine de comprar todo.- le dijo Quatre despues de leer la lista. -Pero Duo no necesitas pagarme nada, sera un regalo para mi sobrino ^^- le dijo Quatre, aun no sabia como era que ese niño habia llegado a los brazos de Duo, pero sabia que habia una buena razon, y si ahora el seria su sobrino pues su tío debia de regalarle algo, antes de que Duo protestara, porque sabia que lo haria, Quatre corto la comunicacion.  
  
-eto .___. ... bueno bebe, sera mejor ponerte guapo para recibir a tu tío, ne? ^^- le dijo de nuevo jugando con el, moviendo sus brazitos.  
  
-Ahora porfavor ponte quietecito mientras preparo agua caliente, si?-  
  
El bebe lo miraba atento con sus hermosos ojos grisaceos, despues de un rato sonrio y se quedo quietecito ahi sentado, le haria caso a su mami, aunque la idea del baño no le parecia muy tentadora.  
  
*Me tengo que bañar ¿de verdad?* era lo que queria o al menos trataba de preguntar el bebito cuando se le quedaba viendo de repente.  
  
Duo regreso despues de un ratito con una toalla y un cambio para el bebe -Te gusta?- le decia mientras le quitaba la ropita antigua que traia - lo compre ayer que lo vi ^^... bueno vamos- lo envolvio en la toalla y lo cargo al baño, la bañera tenia muy poca agua, se arrodillo y metio al bebe en la bañera.  
  
-Esta calientita verdad ^^?- dijo mientras con una mano sujetaba la espalda del pequeño y con la otra le hechaba agua en el torso, comenzo a tallarlo, pero el bebe tenia otros planes cuando vio el agua, y comenzo a salpicar todo *mira! burbujas mami!! burbujas!* al bebe el agua le parecia un maravilloso juguete, bueno... a el todo le parecia un juguete .__.U.  
  
Despues de varios minutos en que el bebe salpicara, y de paso mojara a Duo ^^ este continuo tallandolo, al bebe no le gusto mucho que digamos cuando Duo paso su mano por su carita para limpiarla, sintio que si le hechaba poca agua en la cara el bebe sentiria que se ahogaria.  
  
Cambio con su nueva ropa al bebe, un pequeño oberol azul celeste y una camisetita azul marino -te ves bien ^^... ahora es tu papá quien necesita un baño -.-U- dijo al verse todo mojado -o al menos un cambio de ropa-. Apenas el termino de cambiarse se escucho una camioneta estacionarse fuera, y despues el timbre de la casa sonar, Duo bajo con el bebe en brazos, soportando el jalon que este le daba a la trenza.  
  
-Por que te gusta tanto mi trenzita eh? ;_;- Duo se escondio la trenza debajo de la camisa, el bebe terminaria arrancandola de un jalon si se lo permitia (n/a: ok, un poquitin exagerado).  
  
-Hooooolaaa Q-chan!! ^-^- saludo Duo en cuanto abrio la puerta, pero no era Quatre el que estaba fuera de esta si no Trowa cargado de varios paquetes y detras de Trowa se asomo un sonriente Quatre. -Hola Duo- lo saludo el tambien.  
  
-Me dejaras entrar o que?- pregunto ya molesto Trowa, el peso de los paquetes no eran muy livianos que digamos, ademas tenia que bajar mas paquetes de la camioneta.  
  
Duo se hizo a un lado, el bebe no dejaba de reir y de estirar sus manitas para querer alcanzar a Trowa y Quatre, al parecer el ver mas personas lo habia pues demasiado feliz.  
  
-Hola bebe- sonrio Quatre dandole un juguete pequeño, que el bebe no tardo en llevarse a la boca, parecia que era mas importante saborearlo que jugar que con el.  
  
-Quatre en la lista que te mande no habian tantas cosas- dijo Duo mientras veia la sala llenarse de cajas de varios tamaños, los dos se habian sentado en la sala, Quatre ya llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño.  
  
-Esta bien no te preocupes... pero cuentame como fue que llego esta linda criatura hasta aqui ^^- pregunto amablemente Quatre, Duo le conto toda la historia.  
  
-Y en verdad crees que sera tan facil que lo puedan adoptar?- pregunto sentandose Trowa cundo hubo metido el ultimo paquete a la casa, el bebe alzo sus manitas, queria que Trowa lo cargara, pero Trowa no hacia la mas minima señal de querer cargar al bebe.  
  
-No le veo el problema- contesto un poco sorprendido por aquella pregunta.  
  
-Duo deberias de ser mas razonable- continuo Trowa pese a las miradas de "callate que lo estas incomodando" que le lanzaba Quatre.  
  
-Yo creo que...- pero Duo fue interrumpido por Quatre.  
  
-Mira Trowa cargarlo!! es muy lindo!!- le dijo Quatre extendiendole al bebe para que lo tomara, Trowa un poco desconcertado cargo al bebe.  
  
-Trowa te advierto que le gusta... -le iba a decir Duo cuando se escucho el grito de dolor que dio Trowa cuando el bebe jalo el largo mechon que cae sobre su cara.  
  
-Jalar el cabello....- concluyo.  
  
-jajaja.- se rio Quatre quitandole al bebe. -Eres un bebe con muchas energias verdad?- le decia tocandole su naricita (aaay se imaginan a mi Q-chan... digo al Q-chan de Navleu asi? kawaii *o*).  
  
-Duo en verdad piensa en lo que...- iba a proseguir Trowa con la anterior platica pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Quatre.  
  
-Ya tiene nombre?-  
  
-No, aun no.- le respondio Duo tratando de disimular una sonrisa ante la cara de desesperacion de Trowa de que no lo dejaban hablar por lo que mejor se cruzo de brazos y se quedo callado.  
  
-No has pensando en alguno?-  
  
-Pues... Heero.. Duo...- medito Duo -pero Heero dijo que ningun nombre de nosotros-  
  
-^^U.... que te parece Sebastian?- penso Quatre.  
  
-No... no me agrada- dijo Duo, y aunque nadie lo hubiera notado el bebe hizo una cara de desagrado, tampoco a el te habia gustado ese nombre.  
  
-Entonces ponele otro...- murmuro Trowa.  
  
-Que dijo Heero?- pregunto Quatre mandandole miradas de "eso no se dice Trowa" a cada segundo.  
  
-Pues... da mensajes confusos... pero parece que se encariño con el bebe, verdad bebe?- dijo agachandose para tomar al bebe de las piernas de Quatre -el mas gruñon de tus papás si te quiere pero lo niega... pero ya estamos acostumbrados ne?- le decia al bebe cargandolo y alzandolo en sus brazos.  
  
-Parece que encontro a alguien mas que le gustan sus monologos- dijo en voz baja Trowa, pero recibio un codazo de Quatre, este volteo y se encontro con la mirada de enojo del pequeño rubio.  
  
-No seas malo ¬¬-  
  
-Es la verdad- le respondio Trowa.  
  
-Sei... Seiki!!- dijo de pronto Duo dejando de dar vueltas con el bebe aun alzado.  
  
*@.@ wheeee mira mami estrellitas de colores* el pobre bebe se habia mareado ^^U.  
  
-Eh?- voltearon los dos hacia Duo.  
  
-Seiki!! ese nombre le quedara bien al bebe ^-^- anuncio triufante Duo, mientras bajaba al bebe y se lo colocaba en el regazo.  
  
-Suena bonito Duo ^^- le contesto Quatre.  
  
-Si ^^- contesto este, de nuevo el bebe se carcajeaba y veia con gran ansias la larga trenza de Duo que amenzaba con caer en sus manos.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes Seiki ¬¬- le dijo Duo de nuevo recogiendo la trenza.  
  
Y de pronto el bebe comenzo a llorar.  
  
-Vaya.. si que tiene unos pulmones fuertes!- gritaba Quatre para hacerse oir por encima de los lloriqueos del pequeño Seiki.  
  
-Yo creo que otra vez tiene hambre- le dijo Duo.  
  
-Pues dale de comer y que se calle ¬¬- dijo Trowa  
  
-Cuidalo mientras le voy a preparar un biberon- le dijo Duo a Trowa entregandole el bebe, Quatre sigio a Duo para hacer la comida para ellos. La casa que tenia Heero en la Tierra (donde vivian todos ahora) era bastante grande y espaciosa, la entrada era un gran jardin con su cochera, al entrar un sala grande y amueblada elegantemente, una puerta daba a la cocina y la puerta trasera estaba ahi, otra puerta daba a un cuatro que era el de la television, y un pasillo que daba a las escaleras para los cuartos, al lado de la escalera un medio baño para las visitas.  
  
El bebe no parecia entrenerse con los juguetes y solo estiraba sus manitas en direccion a donde escuchaba la voz de su "mami".  
  
-Mira juega con estas llaves de plastico- le dijo Trowa sacandolas del empaque, el bebe miro a la cara a Trowa, y despues a la llaves, a Trowa esa mirada le recordo la que normalmente tenia Heero. Asi que los dos se miraron por unos segundos, era una escena bastante raro ver a un adulto viendo desafiante a un bebe.  
  
-Ya esta listo tu biberon Seiki-chan!!- anuncio Duo entrando a la sala alzando el biberon como si fuera un trofeo, se sento en el sillo y cargo al bebe para darle el biberon.  
  
-Y Quatre?- pregunto Trowa dandole las llaves de juguete que hace rato le habia ofrecido a su mas reciente sobrino.  
  
-En la cocina... esta preparando la comida.-  
  
-Ire a ayudarle- dijo Trowa cuando entro a la cocina cerró la puerta.  
  
-Quatre... no lo deberias de secuentar con esto- le dijo en cuento entro y se hubo asegurado de cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Lo se...- dijo dejando de rebanar un tomate -pero el luce feliz... que daño hace eso?-  
  
-Deben de registrar a ese bebe.. y para eso deben de adoptarlo... y no les será facil- le dijo poniendose frente a frente del pequeño Quatre, este evitaba verlo a los ojos, por lo que Trowa lo tomo de su barbilla e hizo que lo mirase.  
  
-Quatre... es por su bien...-  
  
-Pero... yo podria ayudarle y..- pero fue callado por un beso de Trowa.  
  
-No te pongas triste...- le dijo Trowa.  
  
-Ese bebe crecera seguro con ellos... no le veo problema...- volvio a insistir Quatre, Trowa solo suspiro y le dijo un leve -tienes razon-  
  
La puerta de la cocina se abrio e hizo que los dos voltearan a ella, Heero aparecio mirandolos con cara de confusion... bueno... estaba extrañado de encontrarlos ahi, pero no dio muestras de ello en su rostro.  
  
-Hola Heero ^^ vinimos a vistarlos- saludo rapido Quatre.  
  
-Hnn- contesto Heero como respuesta depositando varias bolsas en la mesa. -Donde estan?- pregunto Heero para referirse a Duo y el bebe, pero apenas hubo preguntado esto y aparecieron en la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-Seiki dile hola a tu papá- le dijo Duo traia al bebe en el hombro y le daba palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Seiki?- Heero alzo una ceja.  
  
-Si, el bebe se llama Seiki- le contesto sonriendo Duo. -Por que viniste tan temprano?- le pregunto algo extrañado Duo.  
  
-Vine a traerte la ropa..- dijo caminando a el y dandole una bolsa con la que se habia quedado en la mano.  
  
-Gracias- le contesto Duo.  
  
-Duo...- dijo de repente Heero.  
  
-Mande-  
  
-El bebe ya esta dormido- dijo señalando al bebe que se habia quedado dormido con una manita en su boca.  
  
-Lo llevare a la cama- dijo Duo.  
  
-Tambien traje una cuna- recordo Quatre -debe de estar en alguna de las cajas...- dijo señalando a la montaña de cajas.  
  
Heero volteo y vio las cajas, despues se sento en la mesa, en silencio.  
  
-Lo conservaran?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio Quatre.  
  
-Hnn- contesto Heero ahora entreteniendose pelando unas zanahorias.  
  
-Estas seguro?- pregunto ahora Trowa.  
  
-Duo es feliz con el bebe... asi que sí, estoy seguro- dijo determinante Heero dando por terminada cualquier platica sobre ese tema, el bebe se quedaria con ellos y punto final.  
  
Heero se levanto de repente y ya le iba a gritar a Duo que ya se iba cuando recordo que Seiki estaba dormido, y si gritaba lo despertaria, asi que subio las escaleras para despedirse de... ambos.  
  
-Duo...- dijo al entrar a la puerta, pero lo que vio lo hizo sonreir (claro que nadie en el mundo lo podia ver sonreir).  
  
Duo estaba dormido a un lado de Seiki, los dos en la misma posicion, con una mano cerca de su boca y sus rodillas dobladas.  
  
-ahora será a dos niños los que tendre que cuidar?- dijo con ternura colocandole una manta a Duo (el bebe ya estaba tapado), se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
Cuando bajo, Quatre ya casi terminaba de preparar la comida.  
  
-Me tengo que ir...- dijo.  
  
-Y Duo?- se extraño de que no bajara con el.  
  
-Se durmio... podrian quedarse hasta que yo volviera?... llegare a las 11...- dijo, era raro que Heero pidiera un favor.  
  
-Claro ^^-  
  
-Hnn.- y salio por la puerta trasera de la cocina.  
  
-Esas son sus maneras de dar gracias?- pregunto Trowa.  
  
-Sabes que Heero no es demasiado expresivo... creo que hasta con Duo es un poco frío..-   
  
En el cuarto de arriba el pequeño Seiki se dio una vuelta y se acorruco en el calido regazo de su mamá, Duo lo abrazo y sonrio, se estaba quedando dormido cuando entro Heero, pero no estaba dormido aun, por lo que se hizo el dormido cuando lo sintio entrara la habitacion, asi que sintio el beso en la frente.  
  
-Tu papá si nos quiere... y mucho Seiki-chan- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, cerro sus ojos, si estaba cansado.. cuidar de un bebe era demasiado agotador... y ahora si se quedo dormido profundamente.  
  
*****************************  
  
Tercer capitulo listo!!!  
  
No se preocupen este no sera igual de largo que G.Boys, porque ahora si tengo la trama resuelta y se que debe pasar o mas bien dicho que pasara en cada capitulo ^^.  
  
Les dire porque el bebe se llama Seiki: porque Sei en italiano es seis ^^U, y como el nombre de los chicos significa un numero pues el del pequeño tambien... algo tonto... pero creanme que me tomo tiempo inventar o mas bien dicho asociar un nombre con un numero T__________T.  
  
Avances del proximo capitulo: No todos estan muy convencidos de que el bebe debe quedarse con Heero y Duo, pero por el caracter de el primero y por no herir los sentimientos del segundo nadie dice nada... hasta que alguien rompe el silencio y les dice las cosas como verdaderamente son.   
  
Mata ne!!!  
  
Dejen REVIEWS!!! ^-^!!! WHEEEEEE!!  
  
***************************** 


	4. Un día con los tíos

Chapter 4  
  
Un día con los tíos.  
  
El bebe abrio sus ojos muy temprano ese dia, y como habia despertado en la cuna regalada por su tío Quatre tuvo que llamar la atencion de sus papás de alguna manera... y cual manera si no otra habia de llamarlos que llorar.  
  
-Te habla tu hijo- murmuro Heero hundiendose entre las mantas, no era que Heero fuera flojo, pero si consideramos que se levantaba diario a las 7:30, se venia durmiendo a las 4 de la mañana... que ganas tendria de levantarse, y su motivo de desvelo no era otro mas que Seiki.  
  
Duo suspiro y se levanto... porque Seiki-chan no se parecia mas a el y se levantaba hasta despues de las 10? una hora razonable para abrir lo ojos. -Eso de madrugar lo saco de ti - le murmuro a Heero mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Seiki.  
  
- ¬¬U si Duo... claro...- le contesto Heero.  
  
-Buenos días Seiki-chan ^^- le saludo sonriendo Duo al bebe mientras lo cambiaba.  
  
-Heero.. levantate...- le dijo Duo cuando estuvo cambiado el bebe y de vuelta a su cuna (cosa que no le agrado a Seiki).  
  
-Nnn- contesto Heero con los ojos aun cerrados y dandose la vuelta (n/a: se dan cuenta de que a Duo le gusta despertar a Heero? niño travieso ^-^).  
  
-Vamos Hee-chan..- le susurro Duo en el oido con una voz muy sensual, inmediatamente la piel sintio un agradable escalofrío recorrerla. Acto seguido Duo mordio suavemente el oido de Heero, este se volteo y beso a Duo con pasion (n/a: o.O niños!!! Seiki-chan esta en esa misma habitacion!!!).  
  
-Heero!!....- grito Duo cuando se vio atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de su koi, Heero estaba besando el cuello de Duo, y ya iba a besar mas abajo cuando el llanto del bebe hizo que Duo se levantara como resorte.  
  
- "rayos... y en la parte mas interesante"- penso Heero quitandose las mantas y levantadose, era hora de que el dia comenzara para los tres.  
  
Duo le estaba dando la papilla cuando el celular de Heero comenzo a sonar, este contesto muy sin ganas (quien rayos habla a las 7 de la mañanas !!!?).  
  
-Si, diga- contesto Heero.  
  
-Hola Heero!, no te desperte verdad?- le respondio la voz de Quatre.  
  
-No-  
  
-Bien... entonces los vere en el centro de adopcion a las 12 ok?-  
  
-Si, ahi estaremos- y sin mas corto la comunicacion (n/a: que educado es o.O).  
  
-Ejem... Heero quien era?- decia un Duo cubierto de papilla de chicharos que el pequeño Seiki habia rechazado amablemente aventandoselos de vuelta.  
  
-Quatre nos vera en el centro de adopcion, a las 12- dijo volviendo a comer.  
  
-Nani???, ya te dije que este bebe es mio!- dijo levantandose de pronto y colocandose a un lado de Heero con suplicantes.   
  
-....- No recibio contestacion por parte de Heero, por lo que lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo -Es nuestro Seiki!!-  
  
-Duo! calmate!- le dijo safandose de Duo. -Iremos para ver que se necesita para que ese niño sea legalmente nuestro-  
  
-Ah... bueno.. ^-^- dijo acomodando la camisa de Heero que se habia desarreglado con el sarandeo.  
  
-Baka -  
  
-Pero no podemos llevar a Seiki...- dijo Duo mirando como el bebe se ensuciaba jugando con la papilla en su plato. -Nos lo podrian quitar-  
  
-Eso lo sabemos...-  
  
-Y con quien lo dejaremos?...-  
  
Los dos se miraron por un rato, y una sonrisa de complicidad salio de la boca de ambos (mas bien la risa de maniatico salio de Heero... que miedo o.O).  
  
A los pocos minutos estaban frente a la casa de Quatre, un sirviente los hizo pasar.  
  
-Crei que vendrian mas tarde- se extraño Quatre, pero Duo camino de largo hasta el sillon donde se encontraba comodamente sentado Trowa.  
  
-Hola tío Trowa- dijo poniendo al bebe frente a Trowa, este solo lo miro con cara de ¿y este loco que trae?.-Seiki dile gracias al tío Trowa por que te va a cuidar-   
  
-Eh?-  
  
-Que hoy cuidaras a tu sobrino-  
  
-Ni loco-  
  
-Trowa!- lo regaño Quatre.  
  
-Que?!... ellos son sus papás! "que lo cuiden ellos si tanto lo quie..."- pero la mirada feroz que le mandaba Heero, y la mirada de reproche que le mandaba Quatre lo hicieron cambiar de opinion. Asi que sin mas tomo entre sus manos a Seiki-chan, claro apartandose el mechon de cabello antes (n/a: esto es de record guiness o.O!!!).  
  
-Portate bien, ¿eh Seiki?- le dijo Duo cariñosamente arrodillandose para quedara la altura de su cara (estaba sentado en las piernas de Trowa).  
  
-Me vieron cara de niñero?- pregunto Trowa aun sin creer que el sería el que cuidaria a Seiki.  
  
-La verdad.. no..- confeso Duo.  
  
-Entonces?!-  
  
-Es que recorde que tu eres el payaso de tu circo...- dijo sonriendo Duo.  
  
-Yo no soy payaso!! soy acrobata!! cosas muy diferentes!-  
  
-Pero te vistes de payaso!- le reto Duo.  
  
-No me visto de payaso-  
  
- bueno, de todas formas sabras cuidarlo-  
  
-Como eres bueno con los animales crei que serias bueno con los niños- solto de repente Heero, tratando de persuadir a Trowa de aceptara cuidar al pequeño.  
  
"oye... a quien comparas con un animal papá " penso Seiki.-  
  
- ¬¬ no es lo que Duo dijo-  
  
-Duo dice muchas cosas ^^U- le ayudo Quatre.  
  
-Si pero...-  
  
-Bueno nos veremos de vuelta en el zoologico si?- le dijo Duo despidiendose con la mano de Trowa y Seiki-chan.  
  
-O.O quieres que tambien lo lleve a pasear???-  
  
-Si no nos demoramos, saldremos del centro a las 2 de la tarde Trowa, a esa hora nos veremos- le aclaro Quatre tambien saliendo con Heero y Duo.  
  
-Pero..- y sin mas se fueron.   
  
- ¬¬# aqui nadie respeta mi valiosa opinion- hablo para el mismo Trowa.  
  
El bebe le hizo saber que aun continuaba en sus brazos jalandolo de su camisa, Trowa miro hacia abajo, y suspiro, ese día sería sumamente largo.  
  
Al parecer al bebe no le gustaban muchos las papillas (n/a: dato comprobado por Duo), y tambien lo comprobo Trowa cuando termino con la ropa, cara y cabello llenos de la famosa papilla de zanahoria.  
  
- come..- le repetia Trowa tratando de meter la cuchara a la boca de Seiki-chan, pero este se la aventaba de vuelta.  
  
"Eso sabe feo" pensaba el pequeño Seiki.  
  
Trowa suspiro derrotado de nuevo, como era que un pequeño bebe le podia ganar asi de facil?, pero una risa de burla lo hizo salir de su propio autocompadecimiento y miro para ver quien era el que se habia atrevido a burlarse de aquella situacion en la que ahora se encontraba. Un divertido Wufei se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-Vaya, vaya Barton- sonrio Wufei.  
  
-Vaya que?- dijo este aprovechando para limpiarse la cara.  
  
-No puedes hacer una cosa tan sencilla como darle de comer a un bebe?- la sonrisa de burla no abandonaba el rostro de Wufei.  
  
-Si crees que es tan sencillo prueba tu "tío Wufei"- le dijo entregandole la papilla y la cuchara y levantandose para cederle el paso a Wufei. Aunque a Wufei no le habia agradado lo de "tio" acepto el reto de Trowa.  
  
Pero con cualquier persona Seiki hacia lo mismo, que simplemente no podian entender que aquella papilla sabia horrible?, el pequeño miro con sus hermosos ojos grises a Wufei, a el no lo habia visto antes y por lo tanto estaba muy curioso por saber quien era esa persona. Wufei que ahora estaba como momentos antes habia encontrado a Trowa, embarrado de cabeza a pies de papilla, eso realmente le hizo gracia al pequeño porque se solto riendo con ganas.  
  
-Mira niño o te lo comes o te quedas sin comer!- dijo ya perdiendo toda paciencia, el bebe dejo de reir y miro con mirada asesina marca Heero a su mas reciente tio.  
  
Trowa trataba de evitar soltar las carcajadas que ahora le provocaba ver a Wufei asi, si no eras tu el cubierto de papilla si resultaba gracioso. Wufei se levanto, si aquel mocoso no queria comer no era su problema.  
  
-De todas formas Barton... de quien es este niño?- pregunto.  
  
-De Duo y Heero- le contesto Trowa mientras levantaba a Seiki de la sillita y le limpiaba las manitas llenas de comida.  
  
-o.O De... bromeas- dijo con la boca abierta.  
  
-No... y oficialmente, segun Duo, tu, Quatre y yo somos sus "tios"- comento resignado (n/a: ya que otra cosa le quedaba si no la resignacion?).  
  
En un frio edificio situado en el centro de la ciudad entraban Heero, Duo y Quatre, este ultimo se dirigio a la secretaria que estaba entrando.  
  
-Disculpe señorita, se encuentra el señor Avitia?- le pregunto.  
  
La señorita le sonrio y le indico que si, Quatre hizo la seña a los muchachos de que lo siguieran.  
  
Duo caminaba nervioso, que pasaria si no podian adoptar a Seiki-chan?, tendria que irse seguramente a un horfanatorio o casa hogar, movio la cabeza desechando todas aquella ideas, todo saldria bien.  
  
Quatre antes de entrar a la pequeña oficina del señor que iban a visitar se volteo y se dirigio a ellos.  
  
-Duo tu no digas nada, esta bien?, dejanos hablara nosotros- le dijo sonriendo nervioso.  
  
-Y porque yo no puedo hablar?- pregunto.  
  
-Porque podrias hablar de mas- dijo Heero abriendo la puerta y entrando.  
  
Adentro los esperaba un hombre robusto, canozo y una mirada bondadosa, Quatre lo saludo con confianza, despues de todo era un viejo amigo de la familia.  
  
-Me sorprende verlo por mi oficina joven Winner- le saludo el señor y los invito a sentarse.  
  
-Bueno, como ya le comente antes, una amiga mía quiere adoptar a un bebe...- comemzo Quatre con la mentira a medias, el señor paseaba la mirada de Qautre a Heero y un nervioso Duo.  
  
-Ajá...-  
  
-Pero usted sabe...-  
  
-Si joven Winner, me comento que lo habia encontrado a los pies de una iglesia, y ya le dije como su padre era muy amigo mio no di aviso a las autoridades- Duo palidecio ante el comentario, pero evito que su cara lo diera a notar.  
  
-Claro, y se lo agradezco!- le dijo Quatre -pero ese no es solamente el unico problema, tambien ella vive sola y...-  
  
-Mire joven Winner, una de nuestras trabajadoras sociales irian a revisar si ella esta tanto economica y psicologicamente apta para hacerse cargo de un bebe.. pero le aconsejaria me dijera la verdad..- dijo mirandolo profundamente y despues mirando a Heero, pero desvio la mirada ante la profundidad de los ojos de Heero, y Duo se hundio en su asiento.  
  
-Perdone?- pregunto fingiendo serenidad Quatre.  
  
El señor Avitia suspiro y entrelazo sus manos colocando su barbilla sobre ella -Si me dice la verdad yo lo ayudare en todo...-  
  
Quatre miro a Heero pidiendo su aprobacion, pero Duo le decia con ojos suplicantes que no dijera nada.  
  
-Es que...- Quatre confiaba en el señor Avitia y conto toda la historia, este escucho atentamente mirando de vez en cuando a Duo que ya no podia hundirse mas de lo que estaba en su asiento.  
  
-Pues será algo dificil...- comento el señor Avitia en cuanto hubo escuchado toda la historia.  
  
-Pero en verdad yo quiero mucho a Seiki-chan- le dijo Duo.  
  
-No dudo que eso sea cierto joven Maxwell, pero hay varios motivos por lo que no creo que adoptar al niño sea razonable.-  
  
-Digame solo uno-dijo con voz desafiante Duo.  
  
-Usted es solamente un adolescente, y considerado aun un niño, y por lo se puede deducir un niño no puede tener la costudia de otro, verdad?-  
  
Duo se quedo mudo, o mas bien pensativo, aquello era verdad, el solamente tenia 16 años... un niño.. un niño que combatio en la guerra, un niño expiloto gundam que nunca le importo arriesgar su propia vida, pero al fin de cuentas para los ojos de la sociedad un simple niño.  
  
-Ese me temo seria el mayor problema, el otro esta que no sabemos la causa por la que lo abandono su madre y no podemos iniciar ningun proceso de adopción sin antes saberlo- dijo finalmente el señor Avitia.  
  
-Solo diganos los probabilidades de poder adoptar el bebe-  
  
-Podria decir que de un 5%, y me temo que lo que les dije es solamente la punta del iceberg- dijo no muy convencido el señor.  
  
-Al menos hay probabilidades- comento Heero.  
  
-Pero tengan plena seguridad que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que ese niño se quede con ustedes, los expilotos gundams tienen la suficiente madurez para cuidar de un niño ¿no?- pregunto sonriendo y tranquilizando un poco a Duo, pero lo que en verdad lo termino de tranquilizar fue la mano de Heero que sujeto fuertemente la suya.  
  
-Jajajajajaja- Trowa casi se moria de la risa de ver a Wufei persiguiendo a Seiki quien gateaba por toda la recamara, tratando de intentar cambiarlo.  
  
-En lugar de reirte deberias ayudarme!- le recrimino el chico de la coleta.  
  
-Y dejar que se acabe este show tan divertido?- pregunto burlandose Trowa.  
  
Por fin Wufei logro atrapar a Seiki y lo acosto en la cama, disponiendose a cambiarlo para partir rumbo al zoologico y que por fin se terminara aquella tortura que era cuidar del pequeño. El solo venia a darle unas cosas que le habian mandado darle a Quatre de parte de los prevents, y termino cuidando junto a Trowa del pequeño Seiki.  
  
-Bien ahora pequeño Shinigami - le dijo Wufei quitandole el pañal sucio y colocandose frente al pequeño -dejate cambiar- Trowa se sento en una silla para seguir viendo el espectáculo, pero de pronto recordo algo.  
  
-Wufei no te deberias de poner en esa posicion...-  
  
-Y porque no?- volteo la cara para poder ver a Trowa.  
  
-Porque si es un niño se hará....- el rostro de Wufei sintio algo calido llenarle la mejilla y volteo hacia Seiki - ya esto fue el colmo!!- dijo.  
  
-Jajajajajaja, a ver deja yo lo cambio- dijo Trowa en medio carcajadas de el y de Seiki (n/a: a ese niño todo le da risa o.o), quitandole el pañal limpio a Wufei de la mano se preparo para cambiar a su sobrino, para suerte para Trowa logro ponerle el pañal sin que hubiera contratiempos.  
  
Duo caminaba aprisa y delante de Quatre y Heero, ignorándolos por completo, el chico de ojos azul-cobalto estaba preocupado... ¿se habria entristecido Duo al saber lo que ya todos sabian pero el se negaba a aceptar, o mas bien dicho no se habia detenido a pensar?.  
  
-Y antes de salir el señor Avitia me comento que no le hiciéramos guardar muchas esperanzas a Duo de que se puede quedar con el pequeño.-  
  
-Hnn...- Heero solo dio un monosílabo como respuesta, pero, Duo ya se habia hecho el solo las esperanzas de que aquel bebe era suyo, que pasaria si no dijeran nada y registraran al pequeño como si fuera suyo?.  
  
-Duo camina mas lento..- le sugirió Quatre al ver que el chico de la trenza les llevaba buen trecho de camino de distancia.  
  
-No- contesto secamente Duo sin bajar la velocidad de su caminata.  
  
-Duo estas bien ¿no?- le pregunto Quatre un tanto preocupado.  
  
-Si, pero tenemos que llegar lo mas pronto posible a con Seiki-  
  
-Pero el esta con Trowa estara bien- le contesto Quatre.  
  
-Por eso es que quiero llegar pronto- dijo Duo volteando hacia atrás a ver a los muchachos.  
  
-Si Trowa no le hara nada malo - dijo un poco molesto Quatre a Duo por poner en duda la capacidad de cuidar a un bebe de su koi.  
  
-No digo eso, pero no creo que Trowa sea muy paciente con Seiki-chan- dijo Duo mirando al cielo y recordando lo travieso que era el bebe.  
  
-Eso l o dices porque es igual de travieso que tu- comento Heero.  
  
-Que lugar mas raro- comento Wufei en cuanto entraron al bullicio del zoológico.  
  
-No me digas que nunca habias estado en un lugar asi- dijo Trowa empujando el carrito donde estaba Seiki.  
  
-No creo que este niño entienda donde estamos- comento Wufei al ver que Seiki se entretenia mejor con un pequeño leon de peluche (n/a: regalo de tio Trowa).  
  
-No lo creas Wufei.. a veces creo que este niño es mas listo que nada...-  
  
-Yo creo que ya paso mucho tiempo con Duo- comento Wufei   
  
-Pero en la mirada se parece a la de Heero...- comento Trowa, se miraron un rato.  
  
- -.-U pobre niño- dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
Pasearon un rato por los pasillos viendo a los animales, aunque Wufei decia que era caso perdido puesto que el niño no lo disfrutaba, pero al parecer Trowa si le gustaba estar observando a los animales. Cuando pasaron por el pasillo de los felinos Trowa le entrego el cochecito a Wufei, pero Wufei estaba mas interesado en las chicas que pasaban que en otra cosa que lo rodeaba.  
  
Wufei dejo a un lado a Seiki y fue a coquetear con una linda chica, mientras tanto Trowa esta maravillado viendo a los leones, tigres, camino un poco mirando a los diferentes animales, despues de unos minutos miro su reloj, eran las 2:30, los muchachos ya se habian tardado.  
  
-Oye Wufei creo que deberíamos de ir a la entrada...- volteo para encontrar a Wufei, y lo encontro muy acaramelado con una bonita muchacha, pero del carrito de Seiki no habia ni rastro...  
  
-WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-   
  
En poco tiempo llegaron al zoologico, gracias a la supervelocidad con que Duo se encamino hacia el coche (n/a: que pensaron que iban a pie?), pero al llegar se encontraron con el problema de no saber donde estaria Trowa con Seiki.  
  
-Les digo que deben de estar en la seccion de los felinos- les repetia Quatre, y se encaminaron para alla, era mejor que andar como locos por todo el zoologico tratando de localizarlos, cuando llegaron a ese pasillo en especifico enfrente de una jaula estaba un solitario carrito estacionado.  
  
-Yo reconozco ese carrito...- quizo hacer memoria Heero.  
  
-Es el de Seiki!! - dijo Duo corriendo hacia el, Seiki estaba dentro de el, afortunadamente dormido. Duo lo saco del carrito y lo abrazo. -Seiki u.u estas bien gracias a Dios-  
  
- ¬¬U y quien te dejaria aqui solito? - Duo miro a Quatre y siguieron caminando, si tenian suerte encontrarian a Trowa rapido.  
  
-^^U creo que...- pero apenas iba a intentar defender a Trowa cuando lo vieron casi ahorcar a Wufei medio del pasillo, la gente ya los comenzaba a rodear.  
  
-Te digo que lo cuides y te pones a coquetear!!!!!!!!!!!!- le decia mientras lo zarandeaba apretando su cuello (n/a: ^^U pobre de Wu-chan).  
  
-Si mas no recuerdo.... tu eras el encargado de cuidarlo- le recriminaba Wufei.  
  
-En eso tiene razon ¬¬- dijo Duo llegando por detras de Trowa. -malo tío Trowa... no sabes cuidar a tu sobrino-  
  
"¬¬U me pregunto si asi de histericas se pondran todas las madres" se preguntaba Heero mientras veia como Duo regañaba a Trowa por no cuidar bien al niño. " ¬¬ que pienso, Duo no es mamá".  
  
-Wufei tuvo la culpa!!-  
  
-Wufei?...- pregunto Duo mirando a Wufei que trataba de recuperar el aire - aaah hola Wu-chan!! ^^.... pero a el no le dije que era el niñero oficial ¬¬##- dijo regresando su mirada a Trowa.  
  
-No le paso nada...-   
  
-Oh no claro... solo estaba ahi solito, para que cualquiera se lo pudiera robar no?-  
  
-Ya Duo, mejor vamonos..- le sugirio Quatre.  
  
-Ok ^^... estas perdonando Trowa...- dijo muy tranquilo de la pena Duo, el pequeño Seiki desperto y sonrio al verse en los brazos de su mami.  
  
- .___.U-  
  
-Heero.. no notas que Duo esta un poco mas... raro?- pregunto un poco asustado Quatre.  
  
Heero se quedo mirando a Quatre como meditando la respuesta -Esta igual que siempre... "igual de loco ¬¬"-   
  
-Oigan apurense!! tengo hambre!- les dijo alzando la mano para llamar su atencion.  
  
-Que les dijeron?- pregunto Trowa mientras alcanzaban a Duo.  
  
-Que las probabilidades de que nos podamos quedar con ese bebe es de un 5%-  
  
-Pero nosotros les ayudaremos para que se queden con el- dijo Quatre.  
  
-Asi que.... ya somos tíos?- pregunto Wufei.  
  
-Asi parece Wufei ^^- le contesto Quatre.  
  
-Solo espero que todo salga bien- suspiro Heero viendo como Duo jugaba con el pequeño Seiki que estaba en sus brazos.  
  
*******************************  
  
Hola hola!!! ^^.  
  
Perdon por hacerles leer la atrocidad que subi antes, apenas lo imprimi y lo lei, mi carita se quedo asi .___.U "que diablos escribi!", y es que muchas partes no tenian union, lo lamento!! en verdad, no fueron muchos los horrores que cometi, pero los que hice ya estan arreglados, sobre todo la parte donde se encuentran con el carrito de Seiki... es que en mi imaginacion esa parte seria que el carrito de Seiki viniera caminando hacia ellos y Trowa detras del carrito tratando de alcanzarlo, pero despues pense... que loco! mejor no, y se me olvido quitarlo y se volvio un lio!... @.@ creo que ya l@s maree, gomen!!   
  
Bueno... bye bye  
  
Bueno avances del proximo capitulo: empieza la lucha y los tramites para que Seiki se quedo con los chicos, y Duo tiene un encuentro inesperado con alguien.  
  
Dejen REVIEWS si?.  
  
Sigo diciendo que Navleu es brujita .___.  
  
****************************** 


	5. Bajo la lluvia parte I

Chapter 5  
  
Bajo la lluvia parte I  
  
Las nubes negras amenazaban con dejar caer una fuerte lluvia, la casa Winner aparentaba estar vacia, pero Trowa y Quatre estaban en la pequeña sala junto a la chimenea, Quatre acababa de marcar al señor Avitia, el encarcagado de que Heero y Duo pudieran adoptar legalmente a Seiki, queria saber como iba avanzado el proceso, lamentablemente el señor Avitia no tenia buenas noticias del todo.  
  
-No hemos encontrado a la madre, es casi como si buscaramos un fantasma- la voz del señor Avitia se escuchaba cansada.  
  
-Y si no se llega a encontrar?- pregunto Quatre sin ver muchas esperanzas.  
  
-Será aun mas dificil de lo que es- dijo despues de un prolongado silencio el señor Avitia, y despues se despidio de Qautre.  
  
Qautre colgo el telefono, y suspiro, Trowa lo miro sin decir palabra alguna, solamente la mirada de pena de su pequeño koi lo decia todo, sabia que las esperanzas eran muy pocas, casi nulas, pero no debian de perder la fe, ademas de que podian decir con certeza que ya todos estaban encariñados con el pequeño Seiki.  
  
Como era inicio de fin de semana Heero tenia ese día libre, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de no poder ir a trabajar.  
  
-A ver, camina Seiki-chan, camina..- le decia Duo a Seiki mientras lo ponia de pie e intentaba que asi siguiera sin que el lo tuviera que sujetar.  
  
Heero miraba sin decir palabra alguna y sentado en el sofa, habian acabado de desayunar y ahora estaban en la sala, era principios de otoño y las lluvias no cesaban de caer, volviendo el clima algo humedo y frio, los tres estaban en la sala, Duo por su parte estaba en el suelo sobre la alfombra jugando con Seiki.  
  
Los intentos de Duo por que Seiki caminara eran totalmente en vano, puesto que siempre el bebe caia sentado (n/a: pobres de sus pompis ^^U).  
  
-Tu puedes Seiki-chan- lo animaba Duo y lo volvio a poner de pie, no desistiria tan facilmente de que su Seiki lograra caminar.  
  
-Duo, aun es muy pequeño para caminar- dijo al fin Heero.  
  
Duo se quedo mirando a Heero y despues a Seiki -Creo que tienes razon- dijo Duo medio resignado de que era demasiado pronto para que Seiki diera sus primeros pasos.  
  
Ahora Seiki habia decidido que el mismo escogeria que hacer y gateando fue hasta las piernas de Heero, Duo sonrio y Heero se agacho para recoger al pequeño en sus brazos, lo sento en sus piernas, aunque era dificil de reconocer y de aceptar para Heero, el tambien se habia encariñado en ese poco tiempo con el pequeño Shinigami (n/a: apodo dado por su adorado Tio Wu-chan ^^)  
  
Seiki comenzo a jugar con la camisa de Heero, y este como respuesta solo acomodo un rebelde mechon que siempre caia sobre el rostro del pequeño. Duo se levanto y se sento a un lado de Heero.  
  
-Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Seiki llego- comento Duo mientras veia como Seiki-chan jugaba con su "papá".  
  
-Hnn- le respondio tan entusiasta como siempre Heero (n/a: frase sarcastica de parte mía ^o^U).  
  
Duo solo sonrio, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a esas respuesta de Heero. -Y los avances de la adopcion no han avanzado nada- dijo haciendole cariñitos a Seiki.  
  
-Seiki se quedara con nosotros- le dijo, levantandose de improvisto, dandole al bebe y acariciando su cabeza, se agacho un poco para darle un beso a Duo, Seiki los miraba con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, despues Heero subio a la recamara.  
  
Duo miro con ternura y cariño al pequeño bebe de ojos grisaceos que tenia en sus brazos -Eso espero Heero...-, el bebe miraba atento a su mamá, el podia percibir facilmente cuando los ojos de su "mami" perdian por momentos el brillo caracteristicos en ellos, por lo que jalo su manita para tocar la barbilla de Duo.  
  
"No te preocupes mami, yo estoy contigo" pensaba el bebe queriendole dar animos a Duo, este se sorprendio por el acto tan inesperado de Seiki pero sonrio y acaricio la manita del nene.  
  
-Bueno Seiki-chan es hora de tu baño-  
  
Seiki fruncio un poco el entrecejo "Y dale con el baño mami..." pensaba mientras era llevado al baño por Duo. "En serio me tengo que bañar todos los días?"  
  
Heero se tendio en la cama, tratando de descansar lo que no habia podido por estar cuidando al nene. Se llevo unos de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, realmente se estaba encariñando con ese pequeño, y para ser sincero con el mismo Duo si estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al hacerse cargo el solo de Seiki, por lo tanto de eso no podia quejarse, pero estaba ese pequeño problema de la adopcion... de las edades... la sociedad era demasiado tonta y necia con respecto a sus reglas a veces.  
  
Escucho los suaves pasos de Duo subir la escalera mientras le hablaba al bebe, a parte de Qautre el bebe era el mejor escuchandolo en sus insensantes monologos, espero para verlo entrar al cuarto, le encantaba ver cuando Duo sonreia mientras cargaba a Seiki, se veia tan tierno, bueno mucho mas tierno que siempre, pero Duo no entro, se escucho la puerta del baño abrise, y despues el sonido de la llave de la tina abrirse.  
  
Se levanto, las ganas de descansar se le habian quitado, y ahora solo queria ver a Duo, aunque solo hubieran sido unos pocos los minutos que habian estado sin verse (n/a: solo cinco minutos ¬¬), ya sentia la necesidad de tenerlo en sus brazos, besarlo e incluso mas que besarlo (n/a: ya llevan casi tres semanas sin "hacer cositas" poshitos de ellos u.u)  
  
Cuando estuvo detras de la puerta del baño podia escuchar la voz de Duo y las risas juguetonas de Seiki.  
  
-No Seiki, que mojas a papá...- se oia tratar de detener a Seiki Duo, por los ruidos Heero intuyo que el bebe estaba salpicando el agua por todas partes, al parecer el agua y las papillas les gustaba aventarlas por todos lados. Abrio la puerta y vio a Duo empapado de pies a cabeza, el pobre ahora luchaba por que Seiki se quedara quieto en la tina mientras el trataba de tallerle el cuerpo.  
  
-Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Heero entrando ya por fin al baño.  
  
-Si, por favor-  
  
"Aqui hay otra burbuja! y otra y otra!!" el pequeño Seiki intentaba romper todas las burbujas que se formaban alrededor de el.  
  
-Niño quieto..- le dio la orde Heero mientras lo sujetaba rodeando su espaldita (n/a: aja, claro Heero te va a obedecer luego luego ¬¬)  
  
-Se llama Seiki ¬¬- lo corrijio Duo.  
  
Heero miro con impaciencia a Duo -Bueno Seiki, quieto- volvio a repetir, aunque recibio como respuesta una salpicada de agua de parte del niño.  
  
"Te bañas conmigo papá?" Seiki seguia lanzandole agua a Heero, y Heero comenzaba a acabar con la poquisima paciencia que tenia.  
  
-Quieto- mientras Heero peleaba con Seiki para que le hiciera caso el terminaba de bañar al bebe.  
  
-Listo, ya acabe de bañarlo- Heero miro a Duo, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de cuando Duo habia terminado de bañar al mocoso... se niño.  
  
Heero se quedo viendo embobado a Duo, su cabello estaba mojado haciendolo que cayera sobre su cara, sus ojos se veian llenos de alegria, las gotas de agua en su piel le daban un aspecto tierno, como de pequeños cristales brillando sobre el.   
  
-^^ que pasa Heero?- pregunto Duo cuando noto la mirada de Heero sobre el, en los brazos traia a Seiki envuelto en una toalla.  
  
-Nada..- se acerco a el y tomo su barbilla -solo pensaba en lo lindo que eres- y le dio un beso, claro que Seiki como buen espectador no se perdia nada de la escena tan tierna que le daban sus papás.  
  
Para Heero el momento se habia detenido y solo estaban el y Duo en esa habitacion, pero para su mala suerte no era asi, cuando el beso se prolongo mas de lo esperado (tampoco Duo queria deshacer tan delicioso beso de parte de su koi) Seiki comenzo a llamar su atencion golpeando con sus manitas las mejillas de ambos.  
  
- "¬¬U porque? porque siempre en la parte mas interesante????"- el pobre de Heero se quejaba en sus adentros.  
  
Duo, con un poco mas de rojo en sus mejillas que antes sonrio y llevo a cambiar al bebe. El baño calentito le habia producido sueño a Seiki puesto que se quedo profundamente dormido en cuanto toco la almohadita de su cuna.  
  
Duo aprovecho esos pocos momentos de paz para tomar un baño, habia quedado hecho una sopa gracias a su pequeño hijo, pero la regadera ya estaba siendo utilizada por Heero.   
  
-Perdon ^^U- dijo al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de que el estaba ahi.  
  
-No ha problema- dijo Heero, no sabia porque pero Duo sintio escalofrios al escuchar decir eso a Heero con una voz tan.... seductora. (n/a: tienen la hormona alborotada, tienen la hormona alborotada ^-^ jejeje).  
  
-Si quieres puedes bañarte junto conmigo- Heero alargo su brazo para hacerle la invitacion a Duo, y claro como nunca en la vida puedes rechazar la oportunidad de bañarte con semejante cuero... (n/D: ¬¬ Kary-chan!!) (n/a: aaay si es la verdad, pa´ que te haces??) como les decia como nunca en la vida se debe rechazar un invitacion de esa magnitud, Duo se empezo a quitar la ropa (n/a: lo hizo a velocidad luz... que les digo de eso de la hormona alborotada ^^U), cuando estuvo libre de cualquiera de sus prendas se metio a bañar junto a su koibito.  
  
Heero tomo las manos de Duo, y comenzo a recorrer sus brazos, sus hombros, su cuello, hasta tomar su cara y darle un apasionado beso. Duo abrazo el cuerpo ahora mojado por la cristalina agua con fervor, las manos de Heero viajaron hasta la cintura de su Duo...  
  
-Buuua!! buaaa!- el sonido del sonoro lloriqueo de Seiki les llego hasta el baño, Duo se separo del beso con rapidez.  
  
-Gomen Hee-chan u.u, pero tengo que ir con el- trataba de disculparse Duo al ver la cara de Heero (n/a: algo asi entre la descepcion y el enojo... su cara habitual mejor dicho .___.). Cuando ya iba a salir de la regadera Heero tomo su mano deteniendolo.  
  
-Yo ire a atenderlo, tu termina de bañarte- dijo, se envolvio en la toalla y salio a ver que rayos queria el pequeño "oportuno"  
  
-Creo que lo haces de adrede verdad ¬¬- dijo al asomarse a la cuna y ver que el pequeño ya no lloraba.  
  
"Papi mira, ya encontre a mi leoncito ^^" el bebe el enseñaba el muñeco de felpa como respuesta.  
  
Heero suspiro y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño -Pero veraz, un dia de estos no dejare que nos interrumpas por nada del mundo ¬¬- al comprobar que el niño no tenia nada, procedio a cambiarse, estaba seguro que de nada serviria ir de nuevo al baño, puesto nada mas comenzaria y el los interrumpiria.  
  
-Como esta?- dijo Duo entrando corriendo a la habitacion, el cabello mojado dejaba caer un rastro de agua por donde pasaba.  
  
-Bien, cuando llegue ya no lloraba-  
  
-Es que extrañaste a tu papá verdad Seiki?- le pregunto con cariño al bebe.  
  
- "¬¬ yo mas bien creo que le gusta interrumpirme", mejor cambiate rapido Duo- le dijo Heero mientras tomaba al bebe entre sus brazos y lo llevaba abajo.  
  
-A ver, ahora si confiesa... porque te gusta molestarme tanto ¬¬?- le pregunto Heero al bebe cuando lo sento en unos de los sillones de la sala.  
  
"Con esa cara te ves gracioso, papi ^^" Seiki se rio ante la pregunta de Heero, este de pronto sacudio la cabeza -Como si me entendieras- suspiro.  
  
-Uo, Uo...- comenzo de pronto a decir el bebe, y para sorpresa de Heero, cuando volteo a sus espaldas, Duo venia bajando la escalera.  
  
Heero miro, o mas bien casi estudio con la mirada a Seiki, eran sus intentos de decir Duo? o simplemente una casualidad.  
  
-Uo uo uo!- comenzo a insistir el bebe alzando sus brazitos en direccion del chico de la trenza y dando pequeños brincos en el sillon.  
  
-Heero.. el.. dijo mi nombre?- pregunto sorprendido y alegre Duo.  
  
-Hnn-   
  
-Seiki! que listo ^^- dijo sentadonse a su lado (n/a: que? es malo para los mocosos.. digo bebes, que esten todo el tiempo en los brazos) -Eso lo saco de mi ^^- le dijo contento Duo a Heero.  
  
-Duo...- Heero le iba a decir que eso era imposible..  
  
-Bueno bueno, tambien de ti- aclaro pronto Duo.  
  
-Hnn- acaso habia caso discutir? (n/a: esa frase se escucho a trabalenguas o.O)  
  
-Oye Duo... crees que Seiki se podria quedar unas horas en casa de Quatre?- pregunto Heero, el no se iba a quedar con la ganas... no señor.  
  
-Eh? porque?- pero la pregunta parecio inecesaria cuando Duo recordo lo que habian dejado pendiente en el baño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. -Heero...- Duo la verdad no sabia que contestar... no queria dejar de cuidar el mismo a su Seiki, pero tambien queria estar con Heero un tiempo a solas (n/a: de hecho para eso se habia mudado a la casa de Heero, pillines *o*)  
  
Pero Heero no necesito aprobacion de Duo (tendria luego varias tecnicas para convencerlo), tomo en sus brazos Seiki, las llaves del auto, la pañalera y salio.  
  
-Oye Heero!!- dijo Duo reaccionando y saliendo para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero ya se habia ido. - ¬¬ papá Heero malooo... no me dejaste despedirme-   
  
Los insensantes sonidos del timbre hicieron que Quatre fuera abrir rapido, y en cuanto lo hubo hecho el pequeño Seiki cayo en sus brazos, Heero solo le dijo unas rapidas palabras: -Cuidalo, venimos por el dentro de tres horas- y se fue.  
  
-eto.... ^^UUUUUUU- Quatre cerro la puerta...  
  
-Te digo que ya nos vieron cara de niñeras- dijo Trowa quien estaba recargado en el arco que daba al recibidor.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hola me han extrañado!! Me encantaria haberles puesto el capitulo completo, pero ya tengo sueño y no puedo seguir escribiendo (en esto y escribo pura tonteria y media o.o), y queria que leyeran un avancesito, espero le este gustando ^^.  
  
Y no se quejen que esta medio largo!!  
  
No se si poner un poco de lemmon en el proximo capitulo.. ¿ustedes que piensan eh?.... bueno... solo falta el encuentro misterioso de Duo... pero hey! aun no se terminara este fic ^^.  
  
Dejen REVIEWS :D  
  
***************************************************************** 


	6. Bajo la lluvia parte II

Chapter 5  
  
Bajo la lluvia parte II  
  
El camino despues de dejar a Seiki se le habia hecho demasiado largo, contaba cada segundo que faltaba para tener al fin y ya sin ninguna clase de interrupcion a su baka trenzado para el solo. No es que Heero fuera desesperado, pero era tanta la necesidad de volver a sentirlo suyo que las ansias le carcomian.  
  
Cuando por fin llego a la casa entro corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo (n/a: u.u estos niños...) (n/H: tu eres la escritora ¬¬), en la planta baja no se veia ningun signo de que Duo estuviera ahi, asi que subio a las recamaras, entro a la habitacion esperando sorprender a Duo, pero el sorprendido fue el ya que Duo estaba acostado, volteando hacia la ventana, era evidente que estaba dormido.  
  
Heero sonrio, era logico que Duo estuviera cansado, cuidar del pequeño Shinigami no era tarea facil, y como era Duo casi el unico que lo cuidaba, el estaba en la empresa trabajando como ingeniero en informatica (n/a: para l@s que se empezaban a preguntar en que trabajaba), asi que eran pocas las ocaciones en que le podia (y tenía ganas de) ayudar.  
  
Se acerco con pasos lentos, tratando de no despertarlo, y le coloco una manta encima, seria mejor dejarlo dormir; un poco desilucionado se sento en la cama para quitarse los zapatos e intentar tambien dormir, pero mientras se desataba los tenis empezo a hablar en voz alta sin percatarse de ello.  
  
-Se durmio muy rapido... pero es mejor que descanse un rato- inesperadamente unas manos rodearon su pecho jalandolo hacia atras.  
  
En la cara de Duo estaba dibujada una picara sonrisa -¿Quien dijo que estaba dormido?- el cabello de Duo caia y unos mechones rozaban la cara de Heero, quien sonreia, despues de todo esas tres horas no iban a estar tan desaprovechadas.   
  
-No soy tan malo como para quedarme dormido - dijo colocandose encima de Heero sin dejar de sonreir como un angel, Heero acaricio suavemente el cabello de Duo, colocandolo detras de su oreja para evitar que le estorbarse, su mano camino hacia la delicada mejilla de su koi y tambien la acaricio.  
  
---- Se les avisa que la autora de nuevo perdio practica en escribir lemmon, asi que lo que a continuacion leeran sera bajo su responsabilidad. La autora no sabe si le saldra un little lemmon (algo bieeeen cursi), lemmon o de plano se raja y no escribe nada... por su atencion mil gracias ----  
  
Duo se inclino lentamente y planto un delicado beso en los labios de Heero, tocandolos, sólo rozandolos, la mirada azul y violeta se miraron por largo rato, diciendo con esa mirada todo lo que sobraba decir con palabras.  
  
Los tiernos y calidos labios de Duo viajaron hasta el cuello de Heero, mientras las manos de Duo sostenian las de Heero abriendo sus brazos a su costado, Heero disfrutaba al sentir cada suave beso en su cuello, en cada caricia y beso el cuerpo de Heero sentia una pequeña carga electrica recorrerlo, su miembro tambien empezaba a reaccionar aumentando la carga electrica que recorria su cuerpo.  
  
Duo aun sobre Heero bajo una de sus manos hasta la cintura de este y comenzo a desabrochar el pantalon, tomando entre su mano el miembro de Heero, con voz sensual susurro en el oido de Heero -Aishiteru-, Heero sonrio y con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla de Duo atrayendolo a el, besandolo, este comenzo a acariciar la hombria de Heero ahora ya totalmente sensible a la mas pequeña caricia o roce.  
  
Se deslizo hacia bajo lentamente, trazando un camino de besos por la piel, y deslizando a su vez el pantalon y la ropa interior de Heero hacia abajo, para o tener nada que le estorbase. La hombría de Heero sintio la humeda y calida boca de Duo.  
  
Cuando sintio entrar a el los dedos de Duo no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y soltar un leve suspiro, era la primera vez que Duo tomaba la iniciativa, y tambien la primera vez que hacia eso por lo que aparte de extasiado estaba algo sorprendido. La tormenta que hasta hace momentos amenazaba con caer golpeaba las ventanas con fuerza, las gotas de lluvia daban un ritmo, mismo que siguio la cadera de Duo, hasta que su cuerpo llego al climax del placer, casi al mismo tiempo que Heero.  
  
El cuerpo exahusto de Duo cayo sobre el de Heero, quien solo lo miraba en un profundo silencio, con su mano aparto el cabello que se habia pegado a la sudorosa cara de Duo y le dio un beso, y asi los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño.  
  
---- La autora agradece al amable lector por seguir leyendo hasta aqui, si gusta puede pasarse la escena "lemmon" que escribio, si le gusto la escena agradece tambien si dejan REVIEWS-----  
  
Cuando Duo abrio los ojos, un rato despues, fue porque su estomago suplicaba por algo de comida y no porque quisiera levantarse; las gotas de lluvia ya no caian, pero habian dejado su marca en la ventana, las nubes negras aun seguian adornando el cielo. Se levanto, miro hacia su derecha donde dormia placidamente un tranquilo Heero, lo miro un buen rato, era tan raro verlo haci de... pacifico ^^U, cuando su estomago rugio de nuevo se levanto, no sin antes cubrir bien a Heero con la manta. Tomo un merecido y breve baño, bajo lo mas silencioso que podia las escaleras, y busco que comer.. claro que solo encontro papillas y formula para bebes.  
  
- ^^U creo que debo de ir a comprar mas viveres- se dijo en la soledad de la cocina, salio abrigandose bien con su chamarra y evito llevar paraguas puesto que ya no llovia y no lo necesitaria.  
  
Las calles estaban frescas y poco a poco se empezaban a llenar de trausentes que se habia refugiado de la anterior tormenta, la tienda de comestibles no estaba lejos de ahi y habia preferido ir a pie, era tonto utilizar el coche para tan solo unas cuantas cuadras.  
  
No pudo evitar pasar por la iglesia donde habia encontrado dos semanas antes a Seiki, y parada ahi, con las manos en su pecho y viendo detenidamente la iglesia estaba una mujer, se veia muy demacrada, y evidentemente habia estado bajo la lluvia pues sus ropas y ella estaban empapadas.  
  
Duo no le dio importancia alguna y siguio caminando normalmente, pero justo en ese momento la mujer dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse y tropezo accidentalmente con Duo.  
  
-Perdona- le dijo disculpandose la mujer y sacudiendo el hombro de Duo. -Oh pero si te moje- dijo al darse cuenta.  
  
-No importa señora- le contesto con una sonrisa Duo - no es nada... pero si sigue aqui en esas condiciones pescara un resfriado.-  
  
La mujer sonrio ante el comentario de Duo y solo movio la cabeza -Demasiado tarde, ya estoy enferma- Duo se fijo mas en la mujer que tenia frente ella, su cabello rubio y delgado lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, y varios mechones rebeldes sobresalian de esta, su cara palida y delgada, su ropa remendada y vieja... era una mujer que seguramente vivia en las calles.  
  
-Porque se quedo en la lluvia?- como siempre la naturaleza curiosa y amable de Duo salia aflote.  
  
-Esperaba.. y pensaba.. y oraba para que Dios se apiade de mi y me perdone...- los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de lagrimas.  
  
Duo miro con cierta curiocidad a la mujer y le dijo -Seguramente Dios escucho sus rezos y la ha perdonado- pero ante las palabras de Duo la mujer rompio en un silencioso llanto.   
  
-Disculpe... dije algo malo?-  
  
La mujer se trato de controlar a si misma un poco -No.. perdona.. pero no creo que me perdone nunca.. lo abandone.. abandone a mi bebe..- (n/a: NAVLEU BRUJAAA!!! me arruinas mis sorpresas ¬¬)  
  
"abandone a mi bebe" esa mujer era... no.. podria ser solo casualidad.. solamente...   
  
-Y lo peor es que no se lo que fue de el... el padre dice que el no lo recogio... no se si esta vivo.. como podra perdonarme Dios ante eso...- la mujer lograba decir entre sollozos.  
  
-Si.. si le hubiera pasado algo malo... ya lo hubiera sabido, las noticias malas vuelan.- le trato de dar consuelo a la señora.. a la madre de Seiki.  
  
-Gracias... perdona ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre.. me llamo Sayuri Midokawa- (n/a: o.o de donde me salio ese nombre????), le tendio la mano a  
  
Duo.  
  
-Perdone... si no es mucha incumbencia de mi parte - tenia que estar completamente seguro de que aquella mujer era la madre de su Seiki-chan. -Hace cuanto.. que dejo a su bebe-  
  
-Hace dos semanas- contesto Sayuri, una lenta lluvia comenzo a caer, pero sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movio del lugar en que estaban. Las secas ropas de Duo se mojaron rapidamente, y las lagrimas de Sayuri se confundieron rapidamente con las gotas.  
  
-Fue lo mejor.. yo no le puedo dar nada... y pronto lo dejaria desprotegido.. pero quisiera saber si el esta bien... debi de dejarlo frente a una casa de una buena familia..- Sayuri hablaba mas para ella que para alguien mas, Duo avanzo un paso.. no podia dejar sufrir a esa mujer.. pero cuando iba a hablar la mujer se desmayo, Duo fue rapido y la atrapo antes de que tocara el piso.  
  
Llamo a una ambulancia por su celular, aun algo impactado ante los sucesos antes ocurridos, Sayuri fue llevada por los medicos al hospital, pero el se quedo ahi, frente a la iglesia y parado bajo la lluvia que se hacia a cada minuto mas intensa, camino con pasos lentos a casa.  
  
¿Que diablos debía hacer? ¿entregarle de nuevo a Seiki?.. no, ella lo habia abandonado.. aun asi estaba arrepentida por haberlo hecho, entonces ¿debia decirle que el lo tenia? no! seguramente al saber donde estaba lo reclamaria... entonces.. ¿que podia hacer? ¿que era lo mas sensato que debia hacer?, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a casa, abrio la puerta y tras cerrarla se recargo en esta, y asi permanecio dandole vueltas a cada una de sus preguntas... sin obtener respuesta alguna.  
  
Seiki jugaba junto a Quatre con una pequeña pelota de vivos colores, el calor de la chimenea daba un agradable clima a la pequeña estancia, Trowa miraba con los brazos cruzados como Quatre cuidaba del pequeño diablillo, se habia negado rotundamente a ayudar a Quatre a cuidarlo.  
  
-Vamos ayudame a darle de comer- dijo cuando se levanto tomando en brazos a Seiki.  
  
-Ni loco- dijo desviando la mirada.  
  
Quatre lo miro con enojo y reproche -Si asi vas a ser cuando nosotros seamos padres lo pensare dos veces- y se dio la vuelta enojado caminando rumbo a la cocina.  
  
Trowa se quedo de piedra ¿en verdad su pequeño koi habia pensado en que ellos dos criaran a un bebe?, se levanto de un salto y alcanzo al rubio.  
  
-Quatre... lo dices en serio??-  
  
-Antes si.. ahora no se- era mas que evidente que Quatre se habia enojado puesto que evitaba ver a Trowa.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Yo creia que serias dulce con los bebes... porque eres muy dulce y tierno conmigo... pero veo que no- dijo mirandolo al fin, y Trowa hubiese preferido que no lo mirase, pues lo hizo tan friamente, pero despues en sus ojos (n/a: de que color tienes los ojos Q-chan .__.?) las lagrimas aparecieron y rodaron por sus mejillas.  
  
-Nooo! no llores Quatre- Trowa se acerco a el intentando hacer algo para evitar que su amado y lindo koi siguiera llorando. -yo soy asi porque ese niño es un diablo y me saca de quicio..-  
  
-Pero si se porta como un angelito ¬¬- le reto Quatre.  
  
-Eso es contigo y con Duo...- dijo arrodillandose frente a Quatre, pero el bebe estaba en las rodillas de este, y al parecer habia entendido que por su "tio" Trowa habia llorado su "tio" Quatre que jalo el mechon de Trowa.  
  
"tio malo ¬¬" bueno.. ya habia hecho justicia no? (^^UUUUU)  
  
-Ves lo que te digo ¬¬- dijo retirandose a buena distancia del bebé.  
  
-Eso lo hace con cariño-  
  
-"Si claro como no" Mira Quatre.. si llegamos a criar un bebe nosotros lo querre mucho mucho- dijo Trowa poniendo ojitos de cachorrito regañado (n/a: se lo imaginan ^^U?).  
  
-En serio- dijo Quatre casi en un puchero.  
  
-Enserio- le repitio Trowa acercandose a el y besandolo, pero claro que Seiki no iba a estar muy contento puesto que lo estaban aplastando (n/a: nota para el publico, besarse teniendo un bebe en medio de ambos no es buena idea ^^), y para llamar la atencion jalo el mecho de Trowa, este aguanto un rato sin decir nada, pero cuando el jalon por parte de Seiki se hizo mas intenso... pues le dio un pequeñisimo coscorron ^^Uuuuuuuu.  
  
"Auch... tio malooooooooooooo" y le jalo con mas fuerza, Trowa separo el beso y miro al bebe, forzo una sonrisa y dijo -Si, que lindo eres ^^ "¬¬ te voy a matar niño!!!".  
  
-Duo.. Duo porque estas todo mojado?- Heero trataba de sacar del trance a Duo, pero no podia.  
  
-Duo!- le grito ya desesperado.  
  
-Eh? aaah esque sali a comprar algo..- contesto al fin.  
  
-Pero no trajiste nada-  
  
-Me agarro la lluvia a mitad del camino ^^- trato de finjir una sonrisa Duo, pero nadie conoce tan bien a Duo como Heero (n/a: y como yo!!) asi que no muy convencido con la respuesta pregunto -Que paso en verdad?-  
  
Duo sabia por la mirada de Heero que no le daria por terminado el asunto hasta que estuviera convencido de que le decia toda la verdad...  
  
-Me encontre.. con la madre de Seiki..- dijo, sus violaceos ojos se empañaron por las lagrimas, y comenzo a contar todo lo sucedido.  
  
-Que haremos Heero?-  
  
-Primero que nada cambiarte.. despues ir al hospital donde dejaste a aquella mujer.-  
  
-Le vamos a devolver a Seiki ne?- dijo, le dolia tanto el corazon con tan solo pensarlo.  
  
-No.- dijo Heero -solo quiero saber a fondo porque lo abandono.  
  
Heero llamo a Quatre mientras esperaba a que Duo se cambiara las ropas mojadas.  
  
-Ire por el mas tarde... tenemos asuntos que atender- le dijo Heero a Trowa quien era el que habia contestado.  
  
-Si claro... "asuntos"-   
  
- ¬¬ se lo que piensas!- contesto enojado Heero.  
  
-Me culpas por pensar eso ¬¬?-  
  
- ¬¬ grr-  
  
-Como sea el caso, el esta bien... ahorita estaba jugando con Quatre-  
  
-Encontramos a la madre de Seiki...- dijo ya si rodeos Heero (y tambien para cambiar de tema :P)  
  
-En verdad?!- contesto sorprendido por la reciente noticia Trowa, un silencio se hizo -que haran?- hablo despues de un rato.  
  
-Aun no lo se... necesito investigar ciertas cosas-  
  
-Espero que todo salga bien..-  
  
-Gracias- y cortaron la comunicacion.  
  
El camino hacia el hospital fue corto, o al menos asi se les hizo a ambos, al llegar preguntaron por la Sayuri.  
  
-Habitacion 317- contesto la enfermera de la recepcion.  
  
Para como era normalmente Duo estaba muy callado, cosa que ya le estaba preocupando a Heero.  
  
-Esta bien?- quiso saber.  
  
-Hai... solo pensaba... esa mujer debio de tener fuertes razones para abandonar a Seiki... se veia arrepentida..-  
  
-Eso lo sabremos en unos instantes Duo- le dijo Heero, pasando su brazo por el hombro del chico de la trenza.  
  
En la habitacion Sayuri, acostada en la cama veia hacia la ventana, la lluvia no queria parar por lo visto pues aun seguia cayendo constante, al sentir que alguien habia entrado a la habitacion volteo hacia la puerta, pudo reconocer a uno de los chicos.  
  
-Me alegra verlo de nuevo, asi puedo agradecerle por haber llamado a la ambulancia- le sonrio, Duo se sonrojo un poco y tambien le sonrio.  
  
-Quise venir a saber como estaba señora-  
  
-Bien... pero no me digas señora... no estoy tan vieja- Duo solo le sonrio como respuesta. -Pero si ni siquiera se tu nombre para agradacerte-  
  
-Duo Maxwell-  
  
-y tu amigo? ^^-  
  
-Heero Yuy- contesto secamente el propio Heero.  
  
-Sayuri... usted me dijo que habia abandonado a su bebe... porque lo hizo?-  
  
Los ojos de Sayuri bajaron la mirada pero aun asi respondio -Tengo leucemia... vivo desanparada en las calles... si moria.. si moria dejaria solo a mi bebe a mi lado... el tambien moriria... no podia hacer eso o si?-  
  
Duo y Heero solo escuchaban sin decir ni una sola palabra, creian que la mujer habia contado todo lo que podia decir pero no era asi -Me gustaria poder haberle dejado la custodia a alguien conocido... pero estoy sola en este mundo...-  
  
-Y el padre de la criatura?- pregunto Heero.  
  
-Ja- rio la mujer ironicamente- nunca supe de el desde que le dije que estaba encinta-  
  
-Sayuri... yo se donde esta su bebe-  
  
-En verdad?- los ojos de la mujer brillaron de alegria de nuevo -entonces esta vivo?, gracias mi Dios-  
  
-Yo lo tengo...-  
  
La habitacion quedo en silencio, la mujer mirando a Duo, quien tenia su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando al suelo e intentando retener las lagrimas, era mas que obvio que Sayuri reclamaria al niño para dejarlo en un lugar seguro, y era obvio que ese lugar no era con ellos, estaba seguro que esa mujer opiniaria igual que el señor que les habia ofrecido ayudarles.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Holas!!! antes que nada muchas gracias por todos sus REVIEWS, como ya he dicho en anteriores ocasiones esos son los que me dan inspiracion.  
  
Estoy triste ya que se acerca el fin de esta historia, pero espero tener mas inspiracion para mas y mas y mas locuras ^^.  
  
Les esta gustando ne?  
  
Avances del proximo capitulo: se quedaran con Seiki?.... tomaran la decision correcta?... Trowa y Quatre trataran de encargar a la cigüeña? (que??? todo pretexto se vale para hacer cositas ^-^).  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA!!!!!!!!!!! porfa porfa porfa porfavorcitoooooooooo!  
  
Dense una vueltecita seguido por ff porque este capitulo estara sujeto a varios cambios ehh???  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	7. Feliz Cumpleaños Seikichan!

Chapter 6  
  
Feliz cumpleaños Seiki-chan!  
  
La mujer miro detalladamente a Duo, despues de un rato le sonrio, se podria decir que con gran gratitud. Duo aun mantenia la mirada al suelo, esperando la reaccion de Sayuri, y Heero solo miraba a su hermoso koi.  
  
  
  
-Gracias a Dios- dijo Sayuri en voz baja.  
  
Heero no dejaba de mirar a la mujer, pero esta no parecia darle importancia a la penetrante mirada, estaba mas bien sumida en su propio mundo y pensamientos.   
  
-Supongo... que lo querrá ver, ne?- dijo Duo alzando su rostro y sonriendo.  
  
La mujer parecio poner atencion cuando hablo Duo, pero asombrosamente nego con la cabeza. -Se que con ustedes esta bien, el no me necesita-  
  
-Demo...-  
  
-En verdad... de seguro ya ni me recuerda- dijo con una triste sonrisa Sayuri.  
  
-No diga eso...- le contesto Duo.  
  
-Es pequeño, su memoria puede olvidar facilmente-  
  
-Pero es su madre...-  
  
Sayuri hizo un ademán con la mano de que la discusion estaba por terminada, cuando Heero hablo.  
  
-Lo queremos adoptar...-  
  
Sayuri lo vio por un momento confusa, luego sonrio -Me parece bien-  
  
-Pero se nos pusieron algunos obstaculos en el proceso-   
  
Sayuri con la mirada le pregunto cuales eran esos obstaculos.   
  
-Y sería mas facil si usted nos ayudara en el proceso de adopcion de Seiki-  
  
-Seiki?- pregunto algo extrañada.  
  
-Asi.. le puse yo ^///^- contesto Duo algo apenado.  
  
-Es un hermoso nombre.. Seiki...- esa mujer era algo extraña, parecia que estaba por poco tiempo en la realidad y se iba de viaje a un mundo de ensueños por largo tiempo (sería por tanto medicamento o.o?), puesto que eran pocas veces las que les prestaba atencion a lo que decian los muchachos.  
  
Heero toco el hombro de Duo, indicandole que era mejor salir y dejarla descansar otro poco, y cuando ya estuviera mejor (y en sus cinco sentidos ¬¬) hablarian con ella.  
  
En cuanto hubieron salido del hospital Heero marco al despacho del señor Avitia, el cual se alegro mucho de saber que por fin la madre hubiera aparecido, le pidio a Heero la direccion del hospital, lo mejor seria hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible, para ver si asi se agilizaban los tramites de la adopcion.  
  
-Esa mujer esta algo loca- sentencio Heero despues de un largo tiempo de silencio mientras conducia para recoger a Seiki.  
  
-Que malo ^^U... yo no lo creo- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Hnn...-  
  
-Es algo distraida.. no loca...- la siguio defendiendo Duo.  
  
-Si tu lo dices...-  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-gua... gua...- Seiki habia gateado hasta el lugar donde estaba Trowa, el bebe quería jugar, Trowa sintio el jalon del pantalon, y a ver hacia abajo vio a su sobrino enseñandole el leoncito de peluche que el mismo le habia regalado.  
  
Trowa sonrio, bueno, despues de todo el chibi-Shinigami era tierno, se agacho y lo levanto en brazos, era mejor jugar con el, y tenerlo alejado de su cabello el mayor tiempo posible.   
  
Asi que lo aventaba asi arriba, atrapandolo con rapidez, el pequeño Seiki parecia encantado con el juego, y no paraba de decir gua gua. "wheeee toi volando! wheeee!" (XD)  
  
Cuando Trowa se canso de aventar al pequeño bulto... digo al pequeño nene se percato de que el pequeño le decia gua gua. -Que me viste cara de perro o que? ¬¬- (jejejeje creo que en este fic hice a Trowa insoportable ^^U)-  
  
Seiki solo miraba a Trowa "mi tío Trowa despues de todo no es tan malo para jugar", se dio cuenta de que el leoncito se habia caido, y con las manitas le indico a Trowa que lo bajara al suelo para volver a jugar con sus juguetes, Trowa se sento a su lado y tambien lo entretuvo, Quatre ya se habia tardado en traer el té.  
  
Justo iba a ver que era lo que lo demoraba cuando Quatre entro con al bandeja de té y dos platos con pastel (n/a: los sirvientes tienen el día libre... asi es: ellos tambien querian un tiempito a solas... ven por que Trowa-kun se enojo?? ^^U)  
  
-Perdon si me tarde- le dijo sonriendo (ay ese Q-chan tan lindo como siempre *o*) -ya o se pelearon verdad? ^^UUU-  
  
-No-le contesto, Quatre dejo la bandeja en la mesita, Trowa se levanto, Seiki podia jugar otro ratito el solito no?, y se sento junto a su adorado, lindo y tierno koi.  
  
"Pastel!!" para Seiki el pastel no paso desapercibido y gateando se dirigio hasta la mesita de té, justo sus manos iban a tocar tan ansiado mangar cuando escucho la inigualable y bella voz de su papá Duo ^^.  
  
-Uo uo uo- y empezo a gatear a velocidad luz (ok ok... empezo a gatear rapido... dios que exagerada ando hoy).  
  
-Creo que Seiki ya quiere hablar- comento Quatre a Duo cuando entro a la sala (la puerta taba abierta..... y pues... pues entro y ya XD).  
  
-Se porto bien el remolino andante?- pregunto Heero cuando llego.  
  
-Heero!¬¬-   
  
-Se porto bien Seiki- volvio a decir enfatizando el nombre.  
  
-Si ^^-  
  
-^^ perdonen por traerlo sin avisarles- se disculpo Duo (el si es educado, no como otros Hee-chan ¬¬)  
  
-No importa en verdad- le dijo Quatre.  
  
-Y que les dijo la madre?-  
  
-Le dijimos que lo queriamos adoptar-  
  
-Y que dijo ella?-  
  
-Solo dijo que le parecia bien...-  
  
- les dijo porque lo abandono?-  
  
-Si, tiene leucemia, y segun el doctor ya esta en la fase terminal-  
  
-Pobre-  
  
-Espero que esa mujer en verdad quiera que adoptemos al niño- dijo Heero, como siempre lo que mas le apuraba era la felicidad de su baka trenzado, y bien como ya habia dicho antes, se habia encariñado con el bebe y seria algo dificil que el ya no viviera con ellos.  
  
-Pero Seiki se quedara con nosotros ^^- les dijo Duo con una sonrisa -porque nosotros ya somos su familia-  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Esta bien que esos muchachos lo adopten- le dijo Sayuri al señor Avitia que ya le habia explicado bien como estaba el caso de la adopcion.  
  
-Esta consciente que en cuanto firme los papeles, usted rechazara todos los derechos que tiene como madre del menor?-  
  
-Si... si el tiene un hogar seguro y alguien que lo cuide y quiera-  
  
-Si firma aqui...- le indicaba en el documento donde debia de pone su firma.  
  
-Solo...- dijo Sayuri mientras tomaba la pluma y los papeles -solo quiero verlo por ultima vez... puedo?- dijo firmando los papeles.  
  
-Esta bien señora, les dire al joven Maxwell y al joven Yuy que lo traigan-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sayuri haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Entraron a la casa y el telefono estaba sonando como loco, Duo corrio y se apresuro a contestar, era el señor Avitia el que llamaba.  
  
-En verdad?... no, no me esta diciendo mentiras ne?- decia casi en un hilo de voz.  
  
-No joven Maxwell- el señor Avitia sonreia, se habia tenido que pelear con medio mundo para hacer que un menor de edad tuviera la posibilidad de adoptar a otro menor, pero con pequeño truco lo logro (n/a: estos abogados o.O...) -En cuanto vengan a mi oficina a firmar los papeles estara todo listo... oh lo olvidaba solo una cosa pidio la madre-  
  
-Que cosa?- pregunto Duo reprimiendo un grito de alegria.  
  
-Que le dejen ver al niño por ultima vez-  
  
-Esta bien... gracias por avisarnos señor Avitia... mañana a primera hora iremos a su oficina- Duo hubiera deseado ir en ese mismo momento, pero ya eran las 9:00 p.m. y dudaba que el señor estuviera aun trabajando.  
  
-Puede venir ahora mismo... no creo que pueda esperar mas tiempo o si?- (aay que lindo es el señro Avitia ^^).  
  
-Gracias..- y ambos cortaron la comunicacion.  
  
Claro que Heero habia estado con Duo, y adivinando por la caras y lo que le contestaba de que era de lo que estaban hablando.  
  
-Heero ^^!!- y lo abrazo (Seiki taba en su corralito). -Seiki ya es nuestro!! Seiki ya es nuestro!!!- decia gritando y brincando por toda la habitacion, y de paso llevandose al pobre de Heero del cuello.  
  
-Bien... pero sueltame!- le dijo safandose.  
  
-Vamos, vamos, solo faltan nuestras firmas! ^^- y batiendo su propio record de velocidad, agarro a Seiki, la pañalera y a Heero (o.O... sin comentarios o.O), el coche casi volaba de la velocidad con la que Duo manejaba (Duo es un peligro al volante!!)  
  
-Oye!! dejame conducir- Heero trataba de agarrar a Seiki y agarrarse el al asiento... si Duo no era bueno para conducir sin estar emocionado... emocionado... emocionado ni deberia siquiera de tocar el volante!.  
  
-Conduces de regreso, porque ya llegamos :D-  
  
- ¬¬ -  
  
El señor Avitia ya los estaba esperando con todos los papeles listos, cuando Heero termino de firmar, recogio los papeles, los metio en una carpeta.  
  
-El acta estara lista dentro de unas semanas- dijo haciendoles entrega de la carpeta -Por ahora me alegro en decirles que este pequeñin ya es suyo-  
  
-^^ VIVA!!!- se pueden imaginar a un chibi Duo, saltando por toda la oficina como si fuera una pelota, y en las manitas unas banderitas de colores hondeandolas, y ademas con un espatansuegras? (espantasuegras: esas cositas que al soplar se desenrollan y suenan).  
  
- ^^U... el es algo... imperactivo no?- le dijo el señor Avitia a Heero.  
  
-Algo... pero es bueno cuidando a este pequeño- dijo mirando con ternura a Seiki que le aplaudia al show que hacia su papá Duo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A la mañana siguiente ya estaban en el hospital, Duo estaba seguro que Seiki si recordaria a su mamá, al entrar no vieron a Sayuri en la cama.  
  
-Ay no, ya se murio- dijo volteando a ver a Heero con sorpresa.  
  
- ¬¬ Duo... esta sentanda en el sillon- dijo señalando al sillon, en efecto ahi estaba la señora leyendo un libro.  
  
-Vinieron- les sonrio.  
  
Duo le entrego a Seiki en los brazos, el bebe venia aun dormido, el corazon de Duo se enternecio al ver la escena de una madre con su hijo en su regazo (snif), pero la mano de Heero le indico que la dejara sola un momento.  
  
Esta se dio cuenta de que los muchachos iban a salir de la habitacion y los detuvo -Solo tardare un momento en despedirme de el-  
  
Los grises ojos de Sayuri estaban llenos de lagrimas, y por sus mejillas resbalaban varias de estas, acaricio el fino cabello de Seiki.  
  
-Esto es lo mejor para ti... ya te lo habia dicho antes...- los sollozos opacaban su voz pero seguia hablando -Se bueno con tus papás.. y quierelos mucho... yo sere tu angel de la guarda y te cuidare bien pequeño Seiki?- le dio un beso en la frente y se lo devolvio a Duo.  
  
-Gracias por dejarme verlo una vez mas-  
  
-Sayuri... podra verlo cuando quiera- dijo Duo.  
  
-Eres muy amable, saben? ese niño es un pequeño milagro...-  
  
-Eh?-  
  
-Porque a pesar de que yo estaba enferma el nacio sano... es un pequeño milagro-   
  
Duo sonrio con ternura -Lo cuidaremos mucho... y le daremos mucho cariño-  
  
-De nuevo gracias...-  
  
-Gracias a usted- dijo Heero. (o.O)  
  
-Nos vamos.. hasta luego...-   
  
-Esperen!..- dijo, los muchachos se dieron la vuelta. -Su cumpleaños sera dentro de cuatro meses, el 16 de diciembre-   
  
-Gracias por decirnos eso ^^- y salieron de la habitacion.  
  
Despues de dos semanas el señor Avitia les entrego la acta de nacimiento, junto a una lamentable noticia, la madre de Seiki habia muerto la noche anterior.  
  
-Bueno... aqui esta la acta de Seiki Maxwell Yuy- dijo sonriente.  
  
-Gracias por todo señor Avitia ^^-  
  
-No fue nada... se los debia a los que salvaron la paz en este universo- y con un apreton de manos se despidieron.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La casa estaba adornada de globos, y confeti, y un pastel esperaba a que fuese comido en la cocina de la casa de Heero y Duo, y un pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos grises corria desnudo por toda la casa cubierto de jabon.  
  
-Seiki!! no puedes estar sucio!! .!!!- le decia Duo tratando de alcanzarlo.  
  
-Baño no papá Duo... baño no!-   
  
-Pero tampoco puedes andar corriendo desnudo por ahi!-  
  
-Baño no!!!-  
  
-Baño si!- y los brazos de Heero atraparon al pequeño profugo de al limpieza y llevandolo de nuevo al baño para que terminara de bañarse.  
  
-me sorprende que pueda correr asi de rapido siendo tan pequeño u.u- dijo Duo tratando de recobrar todo el aire perdido en la carrera que le habia hecho dar Seiki.  
  
-Papá Heero malo ¬¬- le decia Seiki a Heero mientras le caia el agua que lo estaba bañando, Heero por seguridad extrema se habia quedado parado en la puerta del baño, tapando cualquier medio de escape.  
  
-Seiki sucio ¬¬-  
  
-^^U... listo Seiki, ya estas limpio- Duo saco de la tina al niño y lo envolvio en su toallita.  
  
-Baño no tutar-   
  
-Pero no querras estar sucio en tu cumpleaños, verdad?-   
  
-no tutar ¬¬- repitio el pequeño.  
  
Heero iba a regañar a Seiki, pero el timbre de la puerta salvo al chibi-Shinigami del regaño seguro.  
  
-Hola Wufei, hola Sally- saludo Heero a sus invitados y los hizo pasar.  
  
-Y el bebe?- pregunto Sally emocionada.  
  
-Pues ya no es tan bebé...-  
  
-Seiki!!! ;___; dejame cambiarte!!!- un pequeño desnudo bajo hasta la sala.  
  
-Noooooo!!-   
  
-Heero atrapalo!!-   
  
- .____.U-  
  
-jajajajajaja XD- Wufei no podia dejar de reirse a carcajadas.  
  
-Ahora porque no se quiso dejar cambiar?- pregunto Heero, aquello era cosa diaria... por lo tanto se podria decir que estaba "casi" acostumbrado a atrapar a Seiki y obligarlo a cambiarse y bañarse.  
  
-Segun el no le gusta la ropa ¬¬-  
  
-"a ese niño que le gusta? ¬¬" Te digo que lo concientes mucho!- Heero atrapaba en un segundo a Seiki.  
  
-A ver.. bueno.. si te pongo lo que tu quieres te vistes?- dijo Duo haciendo tratos con el.  
  
-Si-  
  
-Bien sube y escoge la ropa u.u- dijo resignado Duo, el le queria poner un pequeño esmoquin.  
  
-Hola Duo, mucho trabajo no?- le dijo Wufei.  
  
-Hai u.u... ^^ oye.. y a ti porque no te habia visto desde hace tanto tiempo?-  
  
-Porque vivo en la colonia 05 ¬¬ y no esta tan cerca de tu casa que digamos-  
  
-Aaaah cierto... que maleducado soy, no te salude Sally ^^U gomen-  
  
-No te preocupes Duo ^^ estabas ocupado segun vi jeje-  
  
-Bueno, si me disculpan, vere que se quiere poner ese niño ^^U-  
  
-Lo conscientes mucho! ¬¬- volvio a repetirle Heero.  
  
-No es cierto :P, lo quiero mucho-  
  
Al subir, la ropa que habia elegido Seiki no estaba tan mal, un pantaloncito de mezclilla, una playera negra y una pequeña sudadera color azul.  
  
-Eto si me tuta-   
  
-^^ ya no te vuelvas a salir del baño asi, si Seiki-chan?- Duo peinaba el cabello de Seiki, lo traia un poco largo pero no demasiado.  
  
-Pero baño no tutar...-  
  
-Pero te lo estoy pidiendo yo-  
  
-Ta bien papá Duo ^-^-  
  
Cuando bajaron Duo y Seiki (este ultimo saltando los escalones de dos en dos) los demas invitados habian llegado, Quatre y Trowa, el señor Avitia, y conversaban el la salita.  
  
-Tíyo Towa!!! (n/a: no se me olvido la r, asi dice Trowa ^^)- grito emocionado el pequeño en cuanto lo vio y corrio a abrazarlo.  
  
-Mira Seiki ya llego el payaso ^^-  
  
-¬¬Duo!!-  
  
-Ok ok. no.....-  
  
-Tiyo Quate!- y tambien abrazo al pequeño rubio.  
  
-Bueno... partamos el pastel ^^- sugirio Duo.  
  
-Patel!! ^-^- y Seiki corrio junto a su papá Heero, que fue el que se dirigio a la cocina y como en al cocina habia cocina, ahi debia de estar el pastel.  
  
-Arriba- dijo Heero subiendo en una silla a Seiki y sujetandolo por la cinturita para evitar que se fuera a caer.  
  
Al estar todos reunidos en la mesa cantaron feliz cumpleaños, para despues hacer que Seiki soplara a las velas, pero por mas que lo hacia no podia (aun es muy pequeño) asi que mirando a su papá Duo le pido ayuda con esos hermosos ojos grisaceos que tiene.  
  
Duo soplo a la velas -^^ feliz cumpleaños Seiki-chan-  
  
OWARI  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, al fin lo termine T____T.  
  
No se vayan a enojar, que desde el principio tenia planeado hacerlo de seis capitulos nada mas. Eyy Seis.. seiki... uuuy eso me dio miedo... ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta hassta ahorita o.o.  
  
En fin... les dije que el capitulo anterior tendria cambios, porque no sabia si dejarle leucemia a Sayuri o alguna otra enfermedad.... pero pues le deje en leucemia.  
  
Eto.. Seiki Maxwell Yuy... pues si se fijaron aqui puse a Duo de seme..... jijijijiji, ejem.. perdon me fui al limbo.  
  
Bueno espero volver a verlos... sayonara!!!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS ¬¬... y.. les gustaria segunda parte del fic??? (era broma era broma!!!)  
  
********************************************************************* 


End file.
